Return of Maria and the Dimension Jumpers
by Chaotic hedgehog
Summary: A sort of revise of BlackSandHeart's 'Day of the Dead.' When old friends and enemies, from both dimensions, meet up again, what will happen? Chaos, Katherine and everyone you know and love find out! Rated T for violence... lots of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, welcome to the start of an epic story, the third of mine! So yeah, this slightly relates to BlackSandHeart's 'day of the dead' so yeah... but anyways, thanks for reviewing my other story, the prequel to this!**

**Amicus: yeah, the dream was a nice touch, and YAY! New world for the week!**

**Nomad: yeah, that was a good line... and yeah, Shadow XD**

**Sandy: oh crud... Xsus! Here, sugar canes! *chucks three sugar canes to him*  
well, now that's over... *sweatdrops* so yeah, I think I'm rivalling you, Sis! Yeah, and go Xerius for sharpening claws! XD see you next chapter, sis!**

**Strife: Chaos... with the curse of Achilles? That would be an awesome Sonic/Percy Jackson crossover! Yeah, and of course, Chaos rules the show!**

**DISCLAIMER: you know what I do and don't own. If you want a disclaimer, all you sticklers for disclaimers, bite me. I don't like doing them...**

**Chapter 1**

Miles 'Tails' Prower and his (girl) friend Cosmo ran up to the home of Chaos the hedgehog. Tails was a golden fox, with a white patch on his stomach. He wore the standard male Mobian clothes: gloves and socks. Cosmo was a female seedrian, wearing the white and green flower dress and red amulet she always did. They arrived at the door, only to find it swung open. Chaos nodded "already heard. I was about to head there now."

Tails asked "how?" Chaos smirked "because, little T, whilst you two exhausted yourself running here, Sonic contacted me via this," he pointed to his binder, which had a comlink, face to face visual, and various other gadgets, as well as being the controller of his powers. He smiled "I take it you don't want to run back. Need a lift?" the two nodded, and, via Chaos Control, the three flashed back to the home of Amy Rose.

By the time they had got there, everyone was already at the place. Chaos pushed through the crowd, staring at the person. She was a hedgehog. She was wearing a blue dress, blue shoes, and a blue headband. She had golden fur, and she had blonde hair. Chaos turned to Amy, a pink hedgehog, who was obsessed with the blue hedgehog called Sonic the hedgehog, who stood uneasily next to her.

Chaos said "give me a low down. What happened?" Amy thought back "well, I was doing some baking, when a golden flash happened. The fake emerald I had started to glow in response." Chaos nodded "that signifies Chaos Control. Go on."

Amy continued "so, yeah she collapsed on the floor, and I put her on the sofa. A few minutes later, she started twitching, and making fists and stuff. I panicked, and called you guys, since I'm not good at first aid. Then I noticed the wind picked up every time she made a fist, like she was controlling it. She's calmed down now, obviously."

Chaos checked her over, then put a hand on her forehead "she okay. Just unconscious. We can't do anything, just let her be."

Shadow the hedgehog, Chaos' brother pulled the red hedgehog aside "does she remind you of someone?" Chaos sighed "I'm trying not to get my hopes up. Remember? The person you're thinking of didn't have powers, was human, and _died_ fifty years ago. I wouldn't be able to stand it if it weren't. Keep a lid on it until she reveals who she is." The two heard Amy yell "guys! She's waking up!"

**So, who is this hedgehog? *smirks* I think we all know _that _one... read you around, peeps!**


	2. Return of an old friend

**Sorry for the late update, guys! And girls! I had to go to school _extremely _early today, and I couldn't update! But you don't want to hear me rambling on! Thanks goes to those who reviewed!**

**Strife: I put that in the last chapter of 'Chaos in the Light Dimension' this happens approx a year after Shads and Chaos reunited...**

**Amicus: so, who do you think it is? Find out, this chapter! Yeah, she has powers now (yay for being secretive!) *chuckles* you only caught on to that, now? Oh well, read you around!**

**Nomad: XD I take it you liked it?**

**DISCLAIMER: *raises eyebrow* need I repeat myself?**

**Chapter 2**

Everyone saw the girl stir. She opened her eyes, which were light blue. Chaos noticed Shadow send an 'I told you so' look his direction, and waved him off. The girl looked around "huh? Where am I?" Chaos smiled "you used Chaos Control, and transported yourself into my friends' house. You passed out. And we've been taking care of you." Chaos started to have his own thoughts, and smiled "the name's Chaos…" they both said "Chaos the hedgehog" at the same time. Chaos smirked "been a while, hasn't it, Maria?" the other hedgehog nodded, and the two hugged.

There was a general silence, until Sonic said "hold up. You're _the _Maria?" Maria nodded "that's me;" she turned to Chaos and Shadow "I'm glad you two didn't forget me." Chaos pulled the pendant out of his chest fur, and Shadow held up his Soul Emerald.

Maria smiled, and pulled hers out. Chaos left the pendant, and got his out. The three smiled, seeing the empty spot where the fourth one was supposed to go. Maria turned "have you had any contact with her since the ARK?" Shadow nodded "there was the whole Prison Island fiasco."

Maria's eyes widened "you were sent to Prison Island?" Chaos nodded, running his hand through his quills "yeah… the pod dropped us there. Yeah. Then we made an escape from the most 'inescapable Prison.' I went to Katherine's dimension, whilst Shadow got caught."

He smirked, before two blades appeared in his hands "that's where I got these. Did a bit of bad guy smashing. You know, the usual." Maria rolled her eyes "fifty years, and you still haven't changed." Chaos corrected her "three hundred and sixty-five, actually. The trip to Katherine's dimension took longer than expected."

Chaos smirked "but enough about me. What happened with you? Cause… you know…" he looked her up and down "and these two…" he pointed to the ears. Maria laughed "stop it." Her face turned serious "as for that, I don't know. I remember the shot, everything that happened past that, then darkness, then this. I woke up in the forest just outside town."

Shadow smirked "what do you mean 'everything past that'?" the two of them blushed, and Maria said "nothing." Shadow laughed "you sure?" Maria nodded, and Shadow said "positive?" Maria sighed, and nodded. Shadow's smirk became larger "you swear?" Maria whined "Shadow!"


	3. Darkness in Station Square

**So yeah, Maria's back! I know a _few _people who are glad of that, one maybe a little more so...  
Chaos: *blushes* sh-shut up!  
*smirks exactly! Now, thanks to the two that reviewed!**

**Nomad: yep, Maria's back! And we will be meeting more famlliar faces this chapter! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Strife: lol, I _had _to put that in. It just seemed right. You know, to have a little banter in there, yep, dfeeling the love!**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm doing it this chapter... I only own Chaos the hedgehog, Nightshade the Chao, and a few ideas. Maria, Sonic and everyone else you know from Sonic belong to SEGA, and the new character found in this story as well as some of the ideas, belong to BlackSandHeart.**

**Chapter 3**

Chaos walked next to Maria as the group headed to Station Square. He asked "so, you have powers now, huh?" Maria nodded "I guess so…" she looked at her golden fur, like she couldn't believe she was what she was. Chaos stopped "hey, you okay?" Maria smiled "no, I'm fine. Just… not used to this." She laughed "compared to now, you back then seems so naïve. What happened after I was gone?"

Chaos smiled "after you went? Well, I made a wall crash down onto Towers, and we went into an escape pod, like I told you. I swore not to go rage form as easily as I had done." He paused "as for the change, probably my life as a prison breaker made me realise I couldn't be the way I was. I think the travelling to Katherine's dimension and back did something to. But, I didn't know I'd change. No matter what though, I'm still me."

Shadow walked over, smirking at the two "Chaos, Faker wanted to check things out ahead. He says something's not right, and I hate to admit it, but I agree. No city that is usually busy can be this quiet." Chaos nodded "okay." He smiled at Maria "you coming?" she nodded, and Chaos laughed "keep up!"

Shadow glanced back to see where everyone was. The four of them had left behind the group ages ago… Shadow froze. He heard Chaos say "oh, I knew she was fast on her feet, but this is ridiculous!" Sonic turned, yelping as he saw Maria next to him. Sonic turned to Chaos "this… Chaos, your girlfriend isn't seriously catching up with us?"

Chaos laughed, rolling his eyes "she's using her powers. Look closely." Shadow noticed she was hovering just a bit off the ground. She laughed "wasn't expecting little old me to catch up, huh?" Sonic muttered "anything but." He turned Chaos "by the way, you aren't denying it."

Chaos turned behind him slightly "what?" Sonic gave a cocky grin "that Maria's your girlfriend." Chaos snorted "whatever, blue boy." He pushed the speed up on his gear, leaving everyone else in the dust.

Chaos leapt off his gear as a blast of energy tore through where he'd just been standing. He picked up his gear and growled "no… not you. The last time I saw that energy was from her!" the person laughed "ah, my old friend. How good it is to see you!" she snapped her fingers, and several people appeared. Chaos outstretched his palm "stand down." The soldiers hesitated, but did as asked.

The black cat growled "what are you doing, you vile hedgehog? Those aren't your soldiers!" Chaos replied calmly "and this isn't your dimension. What are you doing here Sierra? You're supposed to be with the Light Givers in the Light dimension." Sierra growled "I'm not telling you that!"

Chaos laughed "still got a sore spot on me, huh?" Sierra snarled at Chaos "whatever! You die here, now, hedgehog!" Chaos laughed, drawing his blades "like I said to to you last time: after you!"

**Yeah, chapter 3, and... BATTLE! And we will meet some familliar faces next chapter!**


	4. Some familliar faces

**Hello, and welcome to chapter 4! Thanks goes to those who reviewed!**

**Strife: yeah, Chaos and Sierra rematch, but guess the outcome before you read!**

**Nomad: short... but yeah, oh snap! Sierra's back! What could happen?**

**Sandy: *whistles* you caught up fast... I'm not gonna respond to all of them, since that would take forever... yeah, Shadow is being a little... prying, you've started acting like Rya, Sierra's here, Chaos and Maria are back together, and some _more _familliar faces are found in this chapter! Read you around, sis!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Chaos the hedgehog and Nightshade the Chao. Maria, Sonic, Shadow, and everyone you know and love from Sonic belong to SEGA. The new faces in this chapter belong to BlackSandHeart**

**Chapter 4**

Chaos back flipped as a blast touched down where he'd just been standing. He growled, and launched himself at Sierra again, slashing wildly. The evil cat barely had time to defend herself. She growled, and yelled "destroy him!" her followers stepped forward, drawing their weapons. Chaos yelled "coward!" he growled, but heard rushing water and the sound of metal. He then heard someone say "_looks like you need help! Care to let us join in?_"

Chaos turned to see a jet of water power by him, taking out a couple of soldiers. He looked to the other side to see someone performing one of Shadow's favourite tricks: teleporting around his enemies, and knocking them out. Chaos grinned, leaping in and homing attacking everything in sight. Pretty soon, the enemy had been completely defeated. Chaos laughed as the familiar faces turned round "long time no see!"

The hedgehog hi fived the two cats, before the three of them laughed. Chaos grinned "just you two?" the smaller cat, named Xsus, grinned. He was ten, and had golden fur and ocean blue eyes. He faced the other, a light brown cat with dark brown spots and brown eyes, who was called Xerius, who nodded "_yes, just us two for the moment. Something happened, we all got separated. I have a hunch it was miss runaway that caused it._" Chaos growled "Katherine and everyone else better be fine, or I'll stomp her again."

Everybody ran up, staring at the two cats. The obviously elder one turned, and nodded to Shadow "_you must be Shadow the hedgehog. Good to finally meet you. Although I would've preferred it to be on better purposes._" Shadow growled "who are you? How do you know me? And how are you speaking like that?" the cat smirked "_I am Xerius. The hyperactive one next to me is Xsus. My knowledge came from Katherine. And I'm talking telepathically_."

Maria pushed through "Katherine? You know her? How is she?" Xerius sighed sadly "_I do not know. Our group got separated while travelling here._" Chaos growled at that, but something caught his attention: '_on better terms_'

He asked "Xerius, why are you here? Isn't your fight in the Light Dimension? And you said you'd rather meet Shadow on better purposes. Give me the lowdown, please?" Xerius sighed "_it is not good. For both our dimension, and yours. The explanation might take a moment or two. Do you have anywhere we can go to explain things?_" Tails smiled "there's my workshop. It's not too far from here." Xerius smiled "_that's good. Lead on._"

**So, what's the explanation going to be? Find out... next chapter!**


	5. Explaining the truth

**'Sup guys!I'm in a good mood today! Tomorrow will be full of fun, considering I'll most likely be alone! And I might consider putting up a new story! Thanks goes to those who reviewed**

**Nomad: yeah, Xsus is here! Kelly, you are free tackleoff! And yeah, Katherine... read you around, sis!**

**Strife: yeah, the workshop, best place for meetings, war council (I hope Tails has got a ping pong table in there!) And yeah, every Sonic game and story, the workshop is always there.**

**Sandy: glad you liked the line! I just thought of it and wrote it, and I was like "brilliant!" and yeah, that's cause its true! Huh, beat this! I got Son of Mark of Athena, as you know, and I finished it within the day I got it. There's what, fifty something chapters? Yeah, I agree. We don't wan things to happen to Xsus now do we?**

**Retto: Sierra ran away, leaving her soldiers to attack, didn't you notice the 'miss runaway' part? Yea, we won't really be seeing much of Xsus, except for a line or two until the thick of the story (the main bit)**

**DISCLAIMER: you know what I do and don't own. Characters go to their respective owners... yada yada yada.**

**Chapter 5**

"So," Amy Rose said, sitting down on the seat next to Sonic, who sighed, "what you're saying is that we've got an enemy from your dimension, Sierra, making alliances with people from our dimension. Like Eggman?" Sonic snorted "if it's just her and ol' Egghead, this'll be a piece of cake!"

Xerius laughed telepathically, and said "_I wish. She may recruit… Eggman to her team, but I was talking more about people who had died._" He took a deep breath "_you may not realise it, but Sierra has managed to find a way to revive the dead_" Chaos gasped "I thought that was just a legend!" everyone from Team Heroes stared at him blankly, until Maria spoke up "it's an old… human legend, right? Some people had the ability to make people come back to life. They make warriors of bone and make people flesh and bone" Xerius nodded "_indeed. You seem to know a lot about this…_" he looked at her, silently asking for her name.

Maria smiled "I'm Maria Robotnik." Xerius' face paled "_can't be… she said you died! Yet you're here…_" he seemed to disappear into his thoughts, but came out, and continued "_so anyway… you're right. It takes a week for them to be recaptured. Unless they have the Chaos Emeralds, their hopes of staying alive end._" Maria shook "is it just a fluke that I'm here?"

Xerius shook his head "_surprisingly, no. we Light Givers can detect something like that._" He turned to Chaos "_you haven't felt anything off when you've been near her, have you?_" Chaos smirked "she's right next to me, and there's nothing. But, just to be sure…" he closed his eyes "Chaos aura!" a strange wave started to scan everything. Cream and Xsus yelped as their bodies started to glow with strange colours, then started to laugh at each other.

Everyone glanced at Maria, but she was the same colours as everyone: light colours. The wave evaporated, and Chaos dropped slightly, gasping for air. Maria stared at him, concerned "you okay?" Chaos smirked "always. Just takes my energy." Xerius frowned "_you died, yet Sierra didn't bring you back. Interesting._"

Xsus yelped as his comlink buzzed. He picked up "hello?" Katherine's voice came through "Xsus! Are you okay? Where are you? Are you alone?" Xsus smirked "not really. How about a roar, guys?" the whole group cheered, bar Shadow and Xerius, who both had exact 'you can't be serious' faces on. Xsus heard a voice complain "seriously Xsus, was that necessary? You could've deafened us then!" Chaos chuckled as another voice called out "oh shut up, Chase."

The voice from before said "why don't you make me, Windy?" Katherine sighed "sorry. Wind and Speedster are at it. And it looks like Ziggy's gonna start to. I'll contact you in a moment. Katherine out." She shut the link, and everyone laughed.

Quite far away, a person stood in the shadows. All you could see of him was his neon green eyes. He snapped his fingers, and a hunchbacked rat scurried up "yes master?" the person laughed "look at them, laughing as if they were free. But soon this world will be mine, and they will be part of my army." He turned to his servant "send the demon. Tell him to give them a… refresher of what happened when they last met."

The hunchback stepped backwards "yes my lord, right away." He scurried off, and the shadowed figure zeroed in on Chaos. He laughed "laugh while you can, Chaos the hedgehog. Soon, what you gave to me, I will return to you, a lot more painfully!" he laughed again, before melting into the shadows.

**Ooh, Bad guy alert! But who is it? Read you around, guys!**


	6. Protecting the home

**Okay! Chapter six, and I'm still going strong! Thanks to those who reviewed and to 'The Drone' who reviewed several times on Space Colony ARK!**

**Drone (nickname: Droner...? Your choice!): S'okay! I won't get mad at ya! And yeah, Hide and Seek. Best game evar! Maria had to die... it's part of what happened on the ARK, a fixed time point! Hope you enjoy my other stories!**

**Sandy: :D yeah, Katherine, Windy, Zap, and Chase. Best for arguments. And the prediction? Partially right. Who is it? I'm not saying. XP Read you around, sis! (maybe in your story? XP)**

**Nomad: yeah, nicknames FTW!  
Xsus: *gets tackled* Kelly! *laughs*  
Yeah, Katherine got seperated from the group, well, they all got seperated.**

**Amicus: you caught up! So yeah, ominous ending, seemed good. Glad you're liking, sis!**

**Retto: The ping-pong table? Nah, that was a reference to Percy Jackson. I have all those games!. And Zap's nicknames? I lost count at about one hundred... XD**

**Strife: yeah, it seemed a good reference to put in there! And I'm two steps ahead of you, bro! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own what belong to SEGA, I only own the red hedgehog that has featured in all my stories, and the Chao. The other characters, one of which has been in all my stories too, belong to BlackSandHeart.**

**Chapter 6**

The whole group woke up to the door being slammed open. Chaos groaned, and heard Knuckles yell "okay guys, in here!" he woke up, seeing the three echidnas Knuckles, Shade and Tikal, hauling the Master Emerald into the place. Knuckles smirked "there, that'll keep it safe. But, too keep us safe… Shade, Tikal, you ready?" the two nodded, and Chaos walked over, preparing. Knuckles growled "what are you doing?"

Chaos smirked "watch and learn, knucklehead. You three still ready?" the three echidnas stared at the Master Emerald, which was glowing, seemingly noticing the hedgehog's presence.

The four chanted "the servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart. The server is the one that unifies the Chaos." They took a deep breath "Master Emerald! Protect this place from any who may harm us!"

The emerald started to shine brighter, and there was a strange substance coating the place. Chaos smiled "that should do it." He noticed the three echidnas staring at him "what?" Tikal smiled "a warrior who can use and harness the powers of the Master emerald. Interesting."

Not too far away, a golden cat sat on a hill. A grey one came and sat next to her. The golden one turned "just down the other side, right Windy?" the grey one nodded "that's right. Zap confirmed, and you know how good he is." Katherine smiled widely "I can't wait to see them again."

Windy snorted "maybe Chaos can do something that will gain my respect, which is probably unlikely." Katherine smirked "he has it already, and you know it." Windy rolled her eyes "you know me too well Katherine." Katherine laughed "got a problem with that?" Windy paused, then admitted "yeah." Katherine just continued to smirk "then you'll have to put up with it."

The two heard someone yell their names "Katherine! Windy! Pack up, we're moving out!" Katherine and Windy grinned at each other, before yelling "coming Zap!" and running back to the campsite.

Sonic laughed as Xsus and Nightshade were chasing Cream and Cheese. Rouge walked over "nice couple, aren't they?" Sonic took in Rouge's comment "yeah. So when you gonna tell him?" Rouge looked at Sonic "tell who what?" Sonic smirked "Xerius."

The bat's muzzle turned red, and one of her ears twitched "I-I don't… w-what are you talking about?" Sonic actually laughed "when he got close when you were talking, you were almost like a tomato. You were stuttering when you were talking to him. When he left, you looked like you were about to faint. You were just like that with Shadow, and we _all_ knew what _that_ was."

Rouge slapped Sonic "fine! I like him! Happy?" Sonic rubbed his cheek "yeesh, Rouge. Lighten up, I was only messing with ya." He looked her in the eye "you should talk to him though." Rouge sighed "you're right. I'll go talk. Sorry Sonic."

The hedgehog ran his hand through his quills "s'okay. Oh, and Rouge? I know you like it, but for the sake of everyone living here at this point in time, could you try to resist stealing the Master Emerald?"

**No cliffy today, peeps! Read you around, guys!**


	7. It's a trap!

**Yeah, cahpter 7!, and we're still going strong! Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Sandy: *taps nose* I can't tell, otherwise I'd be made into one of Chaos' stuffed dummies. I read, and it was pretty awesome, too. Of course Katherine would know Windy too well- and vice versa for that matter- Windy looked after Katherine since she was, what, toddler age? But yeah, the Xiouge (Xerius/Rouge) comes in a little later... and yeah, it's getting mysterious...! Read you around, sis, and feel better!**

**Nomad: yeah, Sonic. We _all _know what your future holds *hint at next story!*  
Sonic: *blushes* wha- what are you t-talking a-about?  
*smirks* exactly. And yeah, Wind respects Chaos.**

**Retto: *groans* no, _NO _Doctor, unless this is a Sonic and Doc Who crossover, like the one you suggested. And yeah... ah, well! I revamped it for my needs! I got it slightly wrong. And yeah, I don't know all of them, ao there's no need to worry!**

**Strife: glad you like it! Rouge/Xerius comes in later... read you around, bro!**

**DISCLAIMER: *looks at chapter* nothing new in here... so I don't need to do the disclaimer! You guys already know what I do and don't own, so yeah... enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

Sonic sighed as he ran through the forest. He felt a strange sensation, as if the forest was holding its breath, waiting for something to happen. Shrugging it off, he ran to the side of the lake. After spending a lot of time with Chaos, Sonic had partially conquered his fear of water. He no longer avoid the stuff like it was poison, and he was fine with going to the beach and being splashed. As long as his head was above the level, he would be fine.

He shook his head, thinking someone was staring at him. He shrugged, got up, and took off at the speed of sound. No one, not even the flickies around the place, noticed the reptilian green eyes staring out, and a small smirk on the owner's face "should I go after him again, or should I get the new one?" the creature sank into the shadows, getting ready for a big entrance.

Chaos laughed as he finished the trap. He was a fun loving person, and decided, with the help of Xsus, Cream, Cheese and Nightshade, to pull a prank on Sonic. He heard Xsus' voice. Due to both being able to control water, they could share thoughts "_he's coming. You need to get out of the way._" Chaos smirked "_understood. You keep hidden sugar rush kid_."

The blue hedgehog zoomed up, completely unaware of the trap that was about sprung on him. Sonic went to max speed, and slipped on the banana peel the two had set out for the trap. The blue blur did a backflip before collapsing onto the ground, and being snatched up in the net. Sonic growled, and Chaos chuckled, walking out into the open "you should be more careful Sonic." The blue hedgehog laughed, and said sarcastically "ha ha. Very funny." He strained against the ropes, and yelled "now let me down! I'm gettin' claustrophobic again!"

Chaos sighed "the jig is up, guys!" the faces of the helpers popped up, and Sonic sighed "Xsus, Cream?" the two shrugged, and Xsus smiled "we had nothing better to do, I wasn't allowed any ice cream," the boy pouted, then continued "and Chaos said this would be fun."

The group smiled, but the happy moment went when an evil voice, one that made Cream and Xsus whimper a little, Nightshade to hide in Chaos' quills, the latter turning sharply, and Sonic snarling for some unknown reason "well, I hate to ruin this, but playtime is over."

**BATTLE! Who is it? Find out... next chapter!**


	8. The first attack

**Chapter 8, peeps! and we're still going strong! I hopw you're enjoying this as much as I am, guys! Thanks goes to those who reviewed!**

**Amicus: sorry... good title for the chapter... I had to do it. Star Wars reference though! And yeah, Chaos _us _a bad example...  
Chaos: hey! she said she'd do it too...!  
Yeah, Mr. Ominous! And Sonic as a matchmaker? *burst out laughing* I'm... that would be hilarious**

**Sandy: yeah, Cliffhanger. This isn't one of your stories, sis! Good things come to those who wait... like something in chapter 21.. *gulps* but I already spoiled it, so *puts hands in pockets* yeah :I and yeah, Xsus and ice cream. Yeah, that made snse! Read you around, sis!**

**Strife: yeah, its him. Its the Ultimate Bad-guy (excluding FD and Aero) and yeah, you probably are, unless Sandy... whatever. Read you around!**

**Nomad:yeah, Chaos!  
Chaos: *grins* it was a good one...!  
Sonic: s-sh-shut up!  
yeah *loudspeaker* ALL OCS, PREPARE FOR BATTLE!**

**Retto: for the sake of reality I'll say frequency. But for some reason, I'll say this: they're on the same WAVElength. No comment o the bad guy, and yeah, I did that too**

**DISCLAIMER: there's nothing new, so, you know what I do and don't own.**

**Chapter 8**

Standing before them was a crystalline hedgehog. His eyes were red and green. It stared at the group, locked onto Sonic, and laughed "Sonic the hedgehog, my old friend! How good it is to see you again!" the blue hedgehog growled. He _knew_ this hedgehog once, yet the memories weren't there. Sonic remembered every bad guy he'd defeated, from the Dark Queen to the Nega Egg Wisp. Yet this hedgehog didn't ring a bell in his mind.

Sensing his confusion, the crystal hedgehog laughed "I suppose you won't remember me, considering my timeline was erased." He pulled out a strange emerald "I shall show you. Dark emerald! Let them know!" the group were covered in a dark light, and they disappeared.

Chaos woke up; he was in a dark room, seemingly unending. He tried Chaos Control, but nothing happened. He heard a laugh, and the voice of the hedgehog, who called himself Mephiles "_you are in my mind. You could search for the rest of your life and never find an exit. Give in. Surrender to me, and I shall plead to the master that you join us._"

Chaos growled "what do we do when we can't find an exit?" he muttered to himself, charging up energy. He looked for a suitable weak spot, then, unleashing his energy on one particular spot, yelled "we create one!"

"Cream!" Xsus yelled as he saw Mephiles knock her down. He threw himself in front of her, Nightshade and Cheese in tow. The cat growled "don't touch her! Don't even go near her!" he created an ice shield, protecting both from Mephiles' claw strikes.

The cat bashed Mephiles over the head, stunning him "if you do anything to her…" he kicked the hedgehog away "you have me to answer to!" Mephiles stumbled backwards, roared, and prepared to attack. Suddenly he froze, fell to the floor and gave an inhumane shrieking sound.

Chaos growled as he continued to pound away at the demon's mind. He saw a burst of light, and grinned. He had succeeded in his mission. He spat "how do you like that? My exit!" he yelled "Chaos Control!" and flashed out."

Sonic and the others jumped a fair distance away as Chaos appeared again, frightening them. They all watched as Mephiles shrank down to a small cloud of darkness. Chaos yelled "that's what you get for trying to imprison the Original Life form! Now, begone!" the darkness cloud slowly sunk into the ground, leaving no trace of Mephiles ever being there.

Chaos watched with such harshness, it was like the person they knew had a twin that was his polar opposite. He turned, and the harshness faded to nothing. He whispered quietly "let's go…" before walking off, back to Tails' workshop.

**And back to the Workshop we go! Read you around, guys!**


	9. It's on!

**Yeah, we're almost at the double digits mark! AND: I finished Super Smash Bros Brawl! Japanese brawlers, prepare to meet your match! Thanks goes to those who reviewed!**

**Amicus: that's why I put it in there! Funny title, maybe they'll read down! So yeah, Mephiles epically failed with that manouver... better luck next time, Demon! And yeah, Cream/Xsus moment!**

**Sandy: yeah, Mephs! I wasn't easy to predict with that one, was I? And... there's something in _this _chapter that you probably never thought of it happening (if that made any sense... XP) yeah, Xsus pretty much dealt the final blow... now I know how Zeus felt about Athena, and I'm pretty sure Mephiles does too...! Yeah, who is this... _master _you speak of, Mephy? And Xie explained in chapter 5, I think... yeah, twenty... Chaos! What did I tell you about glaring at my sister?  
Chaos: *frowns* aww... *hi fives Katherine behind my back*  
*shrugs* huh... read you around, sis!**

**Nomad: Sonic: w-whoa! *struggles to get out*  
Chaos: *smirks*  
Yeah, Mephiles... Chaos took care of things, but that was freaky...**

**Retto: Sorry... I couldn't resist making it... and yeah, you called it! *passes over fifty rings* enjoy! Now think about it. You know when you go on a rant, say something really harsh, or look at someone really bad, and later, you feel like really bad about it, that's how he's feeling. He let his bad side out, and he doesn't like to do that, since he's breaking his promise.**

**Strife: of course it was good! It was from yours truly! *rolls eyes* some people...! *grins* messing with ya, bro! And yeah, Mephiles. They _did _get their memories back, just didn't say... and Mephiles had it, but you can retrieve it now, Strife, since he's dead. Again...**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Chaos the hedgehog and Nightshade the Chao. Sonic, Maria, and everyone else you know and love belong to SEGA. Xerius, Xsus, and the four new characters mentioned in this chapter belong to BlackSandHeart.**

**Chapter 9**

Chaos sighed as he sat on the top of Tails' workshop. He didn't understand why he liked it up high, and he thought it was probably due to his high status. But he didn't like to think that way, that he was a better class then everyone else, so he never said it. He whispered "Katherine… where? Where are you guys?" he heard a window open, and Maria popped her head out "there's a bit of a commotion going on other side of the house." Chaos nodded, got up, and sprinted to the other side.

The group stared at each other, then to the three before them. All three were cats, but each had strange traits: one had dog like ears, another had ears that looked like deer antlers, and the third was pink with a blue spot in the centre of her forehead. Shadow growled "explain yourselves." A voice said "now, Shadow, there's no need to be hostile with these guys either."

They all turned to see Chaos jump down from the roof. He grinned at the three "long time no see. Ria, Jason, Chase." The three nodded, and Chaos asked "where's K, Wind and Zippo?" Ria sighed "split up. A strange man shaped like an egg came with loads of robots. We destroyed most of them. But we were split."

Chaos sighed, then growled as he saw a ship materialise in the sky. He said "Ria, Chase, Jason, get over that line." Chase said "you don't have that right!" Chaos sighed "if you don't want to end up like Terrarock, get on this side of the line."

The group took the hint, and stepped over the line. Chaos summoned some energy, and let it out, causing a shield to appear around the workshop. Just in time for the beam of blue energy to strike it. Chaos turned "that's why." Jason glared at Chase, who sighed, holding his hands up in surrender.

The familiar pod came from the ship as the shield powered down. Chaos yelled "Eggman! What are you doing here?" Eggman chuckled "I'm here for you!" he pointed at Chaos "and you!" he pointed to Shadow.

Shadow snorted "and why would we do that, doctor?" Eggman grinned "because I have something very important to you!" he snapped his fingers, and a robot came forward, holding a limp form in its arms.

Chaos drew his swords "Katherine!" he charged at Eggman, but back-flipped as the robot shot a blast at him. Eggman waved a finger at him "now, Chaos. You know that's never the way to do things. You bargain." He grinned "you give yourself over to me, or…" he snapped his fingers again, and electric blue ripples arced down the robot's arms and down Katherine's body, causing the girl to scream in pain. Chaos growled.

Eggman smirked "well, what will it be?" Chaos growled "you've… really done it this time." His body started smoking, and Maria yelped "come on, Chaos! Don't do that!"

**Ooh... cliffy! So, what do you think it is now? Read you around, guys (and girls)!**


	10. RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAGE!

*** comes in doing the gangnam style dance* Yeah! Into the double digits! Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Amicus: yeah, more friends, Eggman... and the Egghead is gonna be owned, once again... I'm going to count it up, I swear! Yeah, that'll be the day *chuckles***

**Sandy: Team Leo? Have you read it? YES! And me! Team Leo FTW! *pauses* okay, I'm done...  
*frowns at Chaos* how do you know my sister's real name when I don't?  
Chaos: *shrugs* it comes with being part of her stories  
*sighs* touché... and I got you off guard *happy face*  
Chaos: *grins* of course I'll rescue her! She's my sister for my namesake's sake!  
Read you around sis! (in your story...? :D)**

**Retto: *grins* yeah, go get the ohana a Chaos emerald. That might be elpful for us when we go back to fighting Sierra in Sandy's story... of course it makes sense! I simply _ooze _sense!, for the Alvanians! You'' find out this chapter...**

**Strife: Ike and Sonic, huh? I tend to use, Pikachu, Pokémon trainer, Samus, Lucario, Pit and Sonic.I like doing 'Knight of the Wind' impressions and giving his a laser sword in the emissary... but whatever! You liked it? How about _THIS_? (_MORE _Silver moments XD)**

**Nomad: Sonic: thank you... *dashes off*  
Yes Robyn, Eggman is for real... unfortunately... for him XD**

**DISCLAIMER: nothing new here, you know what I do and don't own *gestures dramatically* now read, my fellow writers!**

**Chapter 10**

The group nervously backed up. Shadow turned to Maria "what's… going on?" the hedgehog sighed "something only myself, Nightshade, Katherine and Gerald witnessed, and Towers too apparently. Chaos' rage."

Chaos was furious. Not only did he have Katherine, but he'd hurt her? Every warning, every block he'd set up to prevent this was washed away, and he started to transform. The smoke coming from his body cloaked him, shielding him from view.

Eggman grinned as he watched the transformation take place "ah, yes! This is what my Grandfather Gerald wrote about! 'The rage of the original life-form can be your greatest ally, or your worst enemy. You should make sure that you are on the right side."

Maria's eyes widened, and she muttered "Gerald, grandfather?" she said "Ivo?" she walked out from the crowd "Ivo, is that you, brother?" Eggman's grin faded as Maria walked forward "I'm not your brother, runt, now clear off." Maria smiled, and laughed, and Eggman caught on, smiling falsely "well, if it isn't my _favourite_ sister. How have you been these last few years?"

Maria chuckled, responding to her brother's dark humour "dead." Eggman grinned "yet you're here, and my new friend didn't mention anything about you, so please explain."

Maria grinned "I wish I knew." She shifted on her feet "actually, maybe I do…" she pulled her Soul emerald out "it would make sense this thing would be able to keep me alive. Grandfather…" she was cut off by Eggman, whose eyes glowed with rage "Don't mention him."

Maria sighed "he cared for us bo…" she was once again cut off by Eggman "you're wrong! He didn't care about me! Every time I did something for him, he would shun me away, he only cared about his precious granddaughter! _YOU WOULDN'T KNOW, BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T CARE EITHER!_"

Eggman's rant was cut short by Chaos "THAT'S _**ENOUGH**!_" the hedgehog stepped forward, and everyone winced at the sudden change in character. Chaos snarled at the human "Maria is one of the most caring people I know!" he glanced back at her, and she noticed the real Chaos was still in control. It made her slightly relieved that he had learned to control his anger.

Chaos continued "I can't speak for Gerald, since I wasn't around until the ARK times. But Maria could've died from illness. It probably killed Gerald to shut you away, but that was just to save Maria!"

Eggman turned, arms grew from the Egg pod, and slapped Chaos around "you wouldn't know, nor would you care, since you would side with Maria and Gerald every time, because they're your family! You know nothing about what happened to me!"

Chaos grabbed the hands, and wrenched them out of the sockets "I don't care about what happened to you. What I care about is the fact that you have my sister, and I demand you give her back."

**Well, once again, FIGHT! Read you around, brothers and sisters of mine!**


	11. You've really done it this time, Eggman!

***grins, raises left hand* sup, peeps! Welcome to... chapter 11? Already? Wow! Thanks goes to those who reviewed!**

**Sandy: sorry! I couldn't resist! And I'm a member of Team Leo myself! Homework, huh? Well... you still feeling a bit ill? And yeah... Chaos?  
Chaos: *forwns, glances at you* she'll kill me if I do...  
*huffs* Fine! *grins* I have finally passed the boundary! Two people have been got off guard by my writing. And yeah, I thought I could give Eggman some history, since it never seemed to reveal much in the games. And yeah, someone had to stop his rant.  
Chaos: *smirks* I'll get her, don't worry, Sandheart *glances at me as I glare at him* oh, like this? *does dark Sonic impression* alright then... let's TEST 'EM OUT! *two metarex explode* looks like you have to go back to the drawing board!  
*frowns* enough out of you... read you around, sis!**

**Amicus: yeah, both Chaos and Eggman are a little cranky... kick butt time! *looks between response to Sandy's review and your review* wow, that was short...**

**Strife: *grins* who do we have on Team Leo?  
Leo Valdez  
Hazel Levesque  
Echo  
BlackSandHeart  
Chaotic hedgehog  
Strife the Dark 152  
*grins* that's pretty good! Now to beat Team Edward and Team Jacob! (sorry, my sister forced me to watch Twilight... *shudders*)  
Yeah, rage mode makes its appearance once again... and that did sound like Mephiles, after I think about it...**

**Retto: you got a Chaos emerald! Good job. Yeah, but your not, and the real one ain't got sense... *facepalms* I looked it up after posting, and di the very same thing., but for the sake of the story, I made them siblings. Not that it matters...**

**Nomad: yeah... (shortest. Response. Ever. XD)**

**DISCLAIMER: you know what I do and don't own. I don't own the two charcters found at the end of the chapter. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 11**

A figure stepped into the shadowy laboratory. A rat chuckled evilly as the figure entered "my lord, what can I do for you?" the figure chuckled "has the doctor collected the data needed?" the rat scurried around the lab, checking various apparatus.

After a quick check up, the rat giggled "he has indeed, my lord." The figure chuckled "I have what I need. Tell the doctor to give the hostage back to them. I have no use for her any longer. Tell him to come down here, and get everyone else here to. That fool Mephiles can finally be some use." The figure chuckled, before doing the classic 'evil villain' laugh, and exited the lab, the rat giving off another evil chuckle.

Chaos growled as he blasted through the robots. He destroyed the one which had Katherine, caught her, then flashed back to the group. Eggman grinned "it doesn't matter that you have her now, I've completed my part of the plan. You'll see in time, my friends" he said, noticing the looks of confusion on his opponents' faces. He waved a hand "farewell, my friends!" he flew off, and Chaos yelled, raising a fist "come back here, coward!"

Maria sighed as Chaos powered down "Chaos, calm down." Chaos glanced at her, then turned his attention Katherine. The cat didn't look so good. Patches of her fur were scorched. But she stirred a little. Chaos held his breath as the girl opened her eyes "Chaos…?"

Chaos' eyes welled up "Katherine…" he gave the cat a hug, which she returned "I'm glad you're okay." The cat smiled weakly, and chuckled "thanks, me too." Chaos grinned "all these years, and you haven't changed a bit." He smirked, then waved a hand at Maria "I'd like you to meet someone. She'll probably put a smile on your face."

Maria gave one of her smiles, and Katherine caught on, her eyes widening, and a smile forming on her face "Maria…?" the hedgehog nodded, and Katherine rushed forward to hug her "but how…?" Maria grinned "Soul emerald, I think."

Shadow gave off a little 'humph' "of course I'm forgotten." Katherine turned, and grinned "well, if anyone's changed the most, I'd say it is you. What happened to the nice side of you, Mr Doom and Gloom?" she poked him playfully, and Shadow smirked "you try going through what I did. I'd like to see you be the happy one after that."

Katherine waved her hand in a 'not important' kind of way "so, what's happened while I've not been here to look after you?" Chaos chuckled "and who was saving who's _podex_ from Terrarock back in your dimension?" Katherine laughed "okay, how about this: what have you guys been up to?" Shadow smirked "much better. And, well, started as a bad guy, turned into a good guy, fell from space to the planet, lost my memory, and did a lot of stuff for GUN." Katherine backed up, hand resting on her sword "did… you say… _GUN?_" Chaos sighed "Katherine, they've changed. They're no longer after us." Katherine sighed "does that change anything?" Chaos paused, then said "yes, it does."

Katherine looked around "everyone's here, except Wind and Zigzag. What's keeping those two?" Chaos shrugged "not sure." Maria's eyes widened "someone's coming…!" in a flash of lightning, and a gust of wind, two familiar figures stepped out "sorry we're late. Someone wanted to check out the range of technology here." Chaos grinned "good to see you, Wind, Zappy boy."

**Yeah, electricity and wind are with us. Now what? Watch this space, and keep reading, maybe you'll find something out... :P**


	12. Metarex attack!

**Hello, and welcome to chapter 12! From what I've written so far, we're halfway through the story! But its not done! Oh no, I have a lot of work to do! Thanks goes to those who reviewed!**

**Sandy: I hope you get better, sis! *flips water balloon in palm* I have a gift waiting for you! *grins, puts the balloon away* joking! yeah, Team Leo and Chaos' Dark Sonic impression. oh, and speaking of the Metarex... *looks down and grins* I've left Nomad speechless a couple of times, back in my previous stories, I've made you speak Spanglish...  
Chaos: *points at you and glares at me* you see? Straight from the horse's mouth! *turns to you* no offence meant in that comment.  
*pouts* aww, still...! *grins* yeah, more ARK reunions, that would be interesting! And I suggest not hitting either of them. They play a few key points in the story later on (spoilers) Read you around, sis!  
Chaos: I would hit them first, too!**

**Amicus: I was just saying... yeah, I had to put that linw in. It just seemed right for the "classic 'evil villain' laugh" to go in there! And yeah, the family has been reunited, now to go kick some bad-guy butt!**

**Nomad: I'll let Chaos deal with this one! Tell Nomad I said hope she feels better *steps aside*  
Chaos: *grins, raises left hand* sup, Brae-Bear? Yeah, my sister's okay, and the two immortals are here... well tehcnically, there are six of us, but meh. Hope Nomad feel better, tell Robyn and Kelly I said hi, and tell Aero to get lost. I think that's all I can say... see you around!**

**Retto: meh... I dont really care! And you've started a Zap nickname count? Hilarious! So, we're at two, huh? Let's see how high that thing goes, eh?**

**DISCLAIMER: you know what I do and don't own. Now, read!**

**Chapter 12**

Chaos smirked as Knuckles groaned "more? Please let this nightmare end!" Chaos rolled his eyes "Knux, that's no way to treat immortals. Especially ones that could kick your butt without half trying." Knuckles growled "fine. And don't call me Knux." Chaos chuckled "okay… Knux."

"Okay, so we've got everyone from your team here now." Chaos began, nodding to Zap and Windy "what now?" Zap nodded "I say the emeralds are collected up. We…" he was cut off by Chaos "quiet! I think I heard something!" Zap glared at the red hedgehog "of course you did, it was me."

Chaos rolled his eyes "your voice doesn't sound like metal on earth, my friend." Katherine's ears twitched "yeah… I'm hearing something too…" she widened her eyes "guys! Defensive positions!" Chaos and Shadow understood, and both raised a Chaos Shield as the door was blown off its hinges.

A group of robots that made Cosmo shake burst in. and a metallic voice called "get the emerald, and destroy anything and everything in your way." There was a metallic cheer, and Chaos yelled "are we gonna let that happen?" everyone, except Shadow and Xerius, cheered, and they all charged into battle.

"Katherine! Behind you!" Chaos called. The cat whipped around, punching the Metarex soldier and watching it crumple. She then charged in Chaos' direction, blade raised. Chaos yelled "hey!" but his words were cut short as the cat leapt over him and slashed down the robots preparing to blast him from behind.

She smirked, and turned to the red hedgehog "well?" Chaos glared at her, and muttered "whatever." They turned to see Knuckles going into a frenzy, punching Metarex minions left right and centre. He roared "stay away from the Master emerald, Meta-freaks!"

A loud metal clanging sounded, and all the robots fell into lines. A robot, dark in colour, stepped forward "Sonic the hedgehog. We meet again." The cobalt hedgehog drew Caliburn "Dark Oak. What are you doing here? Last I checked, you and Earthia were finding a new home." Dark Oak looked down at the hedgehog, and he could see the robot narrow his eyes, if he had any underneath the exoskeleton "the weakling Lucas is no more. I am purely Dark Oak!" the robot levelled its own blade at Sonic, and continued "now, submit and hand over the Master emerald, or die trying to protect it."

**So yeah. BATTLE! And cliffy! And, here's the worst bit, you will have to wait a couple of days to see it! I will not be present tomorrow as I'm attending a wedding, and Sunday, I'll probably be exhausted, so, you might get something on Sunday, but nothing tomorrow! Sorry, peeps! Live long and prosper, go kick some Giant Booty, Keep calm and CHAOS SWISS ROLL! Read you around!**


	13. Mega fail, Metarex!

**Hi guys! I'm back, fresh from my duties at the wedding! By the Light Givers...! It was amazing! I'm glad it happened, and slightly sad that my grandparents couldn't attend... but anyways! Welcome to chapter 13! Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Sandy: I had a lot of fun there, and I didn't do anything stupid! Me? Stupid? Never! Good, I didn't attack Zap, Aero or FD in your story, so its only natural you don't attack my bad-guys! And yeah, ARK reunions! Something tells me there might be another one in Nomad's story... and I've got another one: Sparky (thank you, Piper McLean!) Metarex, ZigZag, and of course Katherine would save Chaos' life. Yeah, there's a good fight in this chapter, as well as Maria showing off with her new powers... and yeah, update! I need my sister's awesomeness. I can't survive on mine alone! And yeah, Chaos Swiss roll... I had to put that one in. Read you around sis! (I didn't do anything stupid, so you have to update within the next couple of days!)**

**Retto: okay, you're going to start evey story that has Zap in with that? Works for me! I always liked the idea of the fastest thing alive with a sword, and I liked the way Caliburn and Sonic would argue... so I thought I'd have it in here. For the sake of the story...**

**Nomad: *laughs* hi Nomad, nice to see you...! Yeah, wedding, Dark Oak, and...  
Chaos: thanks, Braelyn!  
exactly!**

**Strife: yeah, Sonic has Caliburn, butExcalibur Sonic will not be making an appearance, unfortunately... but that doesn't mean Sonic can't own butt! And yeah, I updated twice! Keep up, bro! *laughs***

**DISCLAIMER: You all know it, so why should I repeat myself? *raises eyebrow***

**Chapter 13**

Chaos smirked at the kings of the Metarex "ah, so it's you. The one that forced Tails to kill Cosmo and nearly himself." Tails winced, then let out a small growl as Dark Oak shook his head "it was his own choice to kill the girl." Cosmo shook, and Chaos gave a determined glare "I must warn you…" he pulled out his blades "I am the Original life-form. And I don't like it when people hurt my friends."

Dark Oak gave off an evil chuckle "you have no idea what is happening, do you? Your group will be reduced to nothing. The leader will reign over both dimensions, and you pathetic life-forms will bring it all on yourself by fighting. Submit, and you will not suffer."

The leader's confidence put Chaos off for a second, but he shrugged it off "and so what if that is the case. We will keep fighting till you're finished. So do yourself a favour and leave the Chaos emeralds. Wait the next week out, and die peacefully. Or…" the hedgehog got into a fighting stance "die an _extremely_ painful death by my hand." He gestured to the piles of mangled scrap, all that remained from their first assault "you will become just like these."

Dark Oak raised his weapon, and Chaos did the same. The robot roared "_DIE_!" and aimed a slash at the red hedgehog's head. After that, all hell broke loose, Team Heroes and the Dimension Jumpers against the Metarex army.

The four kings started to retreat, and Chaos yelled "Katherine, Shadow, to me!" the two leapt over, Shadow slashing and punching his way through, and Katherine skidded, baseball style, as a robot flew over her and exploded above her. The two nodded, flicking their blades in a defensive pose. Katherine turned to her brother "plan?"

Chaos turned a finger to the Metarex kings "they're making a break for it. They have something. They kept mentioning getting data from everyone." Katherine frowned "like our powers and stuff?" Shadow growled "if that's the case, then we need to catch them." Maria flew over, landing safely thanks to her wind powers "whatever you three are planning, I'm coming along to." The four nodded, and took off after the four Metarex.

Chaos grinned as he saw Maria flying next to him. He was on his extreme gear, Shadow was using his jet shoes, Maria was using her wind powers to fly, and Katherine was running, taking an athletic route through the trees.

Katherine yelled "I see them! Take a right, guys!" A Metarex stopped, presumably to try and impede their progress, but Chaos leapt, extreme gear in hand, and sword in the other, over the robot and impaled it. Shadow took over, freezing time and going to the next one, spin-dashing through it, and letting time flow so it exploded, giving him momentum. Maria took over then, flying next to the third king and giving him a cheeky grin, before arcing around and blasting through it. Katherine dealt the blows to the final one. She smirked at Dark Oak, who growled "insolent pest!" he howled as a Chaos spear grazed his side, and Chaos yelled "no one insults my sister, that's my job!"

Chaos leapt in to join the fight, bouncing off his gear and onto Dark Oak's head. The robot gave off a roar, and tried to swat him away. Chaos franticly stabbed his blade into the robot's shoulder. It gave him some grip, but Dark Oak flicked him away. Chaos growled. All he had to do was wrench his blade out and the robot was a goner. He leapt back onto his board and joined everyone watching Dark Oak. The robot tried to pull the blade out of his shoulder, but roared in pain. Maria turned "plan?" Chaos grinned "get the blade out of his shoulder. He'll explode."

Katherine leapt forward, and grasped the sword, before ripping it out, and flipping backwards as the robot exploded. The explosion forced her into the air, but she righted herself, landing safely. Chaos smirked at the burning remains of the four Metarex leaders "don't say I didn't warn you..." he smirked, offering Katherine a hi-five, which she accepted "well, I think that's it. Let's get back, the others will be wondering where we are." With that, he turned tail, and headed the way they came, everyone in tow. After a count of three, an explosion, activated by a curious flicky, blew Metarex parts sky high.

**Yeah, we're back to the workshop, again. Read you around, with the usual daily update!**


	14. The search begins!

**So, first things first: I'm sorry for the late update! It's liketen to one my time. Seoncd: welcome to chapter14! Thanks goes to those who reviewed!**

**Amicus: yeah! Team sibling/ Team ARK completely owned the Metarex, as well as that flicky! *looks away* porr thing... yeah, Chaos swiss roll. Best line ever**

**Retto: so there's eight nicknames now? Hah, this is awesome! Yeah, poor flicky... never saw it coming... and yes! Your story might be starting soon? I can't wait! Good luck, pal (or bro!)**

**Sandy: very good, sis! I liked both of the updates! Now we're updating on the same level! Yeah, best line ever! I tend to use that a lot myself...! Maybe I should start using that for you, sis! *laughs* yeah, Katherine completely owned Dark Oak. Yeah, I had a great time at the wedding, and I'm glad to be back! Especially with my ohana! XD read you around, sis!**

**Nomad: yeah, that's the line!  
Chaos: *grins at Braelyn* ahh... things are perfect at the moment... and yeah, I did warn Dark Oak... Supid _caudex _didn't no when to back off...  
Sore, eh? *grins* enjoy the bath!**

**UFO: UFO! You caught up! Good to see you! So you need to catch up on chapters? I look forward to your next review!**

**Strife: yeah, that flicky... it somehow survived the blast, yeah, I like the sound of high speed fighting, so I thought "Hades, why not?" and hey presto!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the first two projects, Chaos the hedgehog, and Nightsahde the Chao. The thrid project mentioned, Katherine, Zap, Windy, etc, belong to BlackSandHeart. Metal Sonic and all the characters you know and love from the games belong to SEGA. *sighs* happy now?**

**Chapter 14**

A figure was resting in a chair. Again, all you could see was his neon green eyes. Standing before him were Sierra, Eggman, Mephiles and various others. A GUN commander, Towers, stepped forward "my lord, I'm afraid to report that the Metarex have failed…" the figure made a fist, and Towers disappeared into dust. The figure spoke "never be afraid to report anything, and _never_ bring bad news." A collective gulp ran through the ranks.

The figure yelled "Project Saul and Project Fueron, stand forth!" the two stepped towards the figure, and bowed. The figure then yelled "Project Night! Stand forth!" a misshapen panther stepped forward, eyes shining with a wild light. The figure chuckled "and finally, Metal Sonic." The Sonic doppelganger screeched with delight and flew forward. Eggman stepped forward "my lord, I highly disagree with the choice. I mean, this renegade robot?" I…" his rant was cut short by the figure raising a hand "did I ask for your opinion, Robotnik?" Eggman stepped back "I don't use that anymore."

Chaos sat at the head of table, Katherine, Shadow and Maria next to him. He sighed "well, what now?" Zap stepped forward "like I was saying earlier. We need to find another place to go, and we need to collect the emeralds. Take away the things needed, and disappear off the face of the planet, they'll have no chance." Chaos grinned "all in favour?" everyone nodded, and Chaos grinned "split in to small groups, we'll spread out and manage to cover a larger distance that way. Head out within the day. That is all we've got."

Maria grinned as she, Katherine, Shadow and Chaos headed out. In the other team they'd joined up with were Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and Xsus. Sonic grinned "we'll take the mountains." Chaos nodded "we'll take Angel Island, and I'll take the waters around Angel Island as well." Xsus grinned, hopping around like he was on a sugar rush, which he probably was "oh, oh! I'll explore with you, Water boy!" Chaos grinned "okay! See you then, Sugar Rush Kid!" as the two groups took their separate ways, Maria grinned "Water boy?" Chaos laughed "like I said, I spent some time in Katherine's dimension, so I got to know all her friends, and we became friends, plus," he gestured to the terracotta ball sleeping in his quills "he likes Nightshade." Maria chuckled, and the groups began to move out.

The figure once again strode into the lab. The rat saluted him "sir, the project is almost ready." Faint light entered the room, giving glimpses of the figure, his eyes, a flash of blood red fur, a yellow zig-zag on the side of his face, little details like that. He gave off an evil laugh as he saw what the rat and Eggman had been working on: another robot doppelganger- of Chaos.

**Whoa, that ended on a dark note! So, when's this robot going to make its appearance? You'll find out soon... but anyways, read, review, favourite, follow, yada yada yada! See you next chapter!**


	15. Here we go again!

**I finally finished writing this story! woop woops! So, we are past the haf-way mark, and here we are on chapter 15! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Sandy: yeah, that's gonna make things _very _interesting later on... *hint at end of story* lol! Nerd moments? I've been given the title 'pokénerd' and 'walking pokédex' thanks to my knowledge on Pokémon. And then there's Sonic... which I won't go down that road. Yeah, this should be fun... yeah, time to get the Chaos emeralds! Read you around, sis!**

**UFO: yeah! You caught up! Lol, if you're tired, you don't have to review! Yeah, I am 13... but that's all you're getting from me. I've given my biggest secrets to Retto. Yeah, you're ot the youngest.**

**Nomad: ooh, I'm glad you did, but you missed the joke...  
Chaos: *slaps me* you shouldn't even be thinking like that!  
*rubs head, glares at Chaos* tell that to the others in my year!  
So yeah, Towers bites the dust! I know, right? :D "here come the two mightiest heroes in alll cheeseland! Water boy and Sugar Rush Kid!" yeah, Nightshade gets a mention in this chapter. And yeah, doppelganger time...**

**Retto: you're on eight for this story still? I need to step up my game!  
Yeah, Metal Chaos. He comes in later. Just thought I'd give you a glimpse of the bad guy now... and yeah, you probably know, I made it easy to figure out now... rematch tonight?**

**DISCLAIMER: You know what I do and don't own. The new character belongs to SEGA... or Chakra X. I'm not sure...**

**Chapter 15**

"You're going to lose, Faker!" Shadow yelled as he and Sonic raced each other to Angel Island and the surrounding area. Katherine sweat-dropped, and asked Chaos "are they like this all the time?" Chaos nodded, and Maria stifled a giggle. Knuckles, Tails and Xsus walked over, the former two staring at the rivals and the latter staring everywhere but. He ran up to Chaos, jumping up and down excitedly "so, this is your home-world? Cool! Does it have loads of food stores? Oh, and candy? And…" he was cut off by Knuckles putting a hand over his mouth "what? I had to do something to get him to shut up."

Chaos sighed as he checked the Emerald alter. He saw a sparkle, and found the green Chaos emerald. He reached out to take it, then leapt back as a figure appeared. Chaos snarled "who are you?" the figure laughed. It was a blue hedgehog "I am…" he was cut off by Knuckles shouting "Nazo!"

Chaos turned to see the other seven running up the stairs. He asked Knuckles "you met this guy before?" Knuckles nodded "yeah. It got brutal. Those two…" he pointed to Sonic and Shadow, the latter was making a disgusted face, as if trying not to remember "had to join together to beat him."

Nazo smirked "ah, my old friends!" he looked at Chaos, Katherine, Maria and Xsus "and some new, as well! The Master will be delighted to have you join us!" Chaos growled "and just who is this 'Master' you speak of?" Nazo laughed "oh, he is someone you know well, my friend!" he prepared a blast, and yelled "now, prepare to die!"

Chaos sighed as the dust cleared around his Chaos shield "you really think that would work? Give us the Chaos Emerald, and avoid getting beaten up." The hedgehog hesitated, then suddenly his eyes flashed red and black, and he shook it off "no, I must get those emeralds, there are essential for us… I mean myself to come back to life, and achieve my perfect form!"

Chaos snarled "keep talking." Nazo seemed to have realised what he said, and covered it "but you know too much, so I'll have to kill you." Chaos grinned "bud, I'm the _original_ life-form. I'd like to see you try. Oh wait, you already did."

Nazo snarled "very well, let me try again!" he fired off blast after blast, but Chaos dodged slashed and kicked the attacks back like his life depended on it. Who knew: it might've done. Eventually Nazo was breathing heavily from all the power he wasted, whilst Chaos wasn't breaking a sweat.

The red hedgehog smirked "trust me Nazo; this is best for both of us." He ran his blade through the blue hedgehog, and picked up the Chaos emerald as Nazo burst into dark energy. Maria gulped. Even when he'd been in rage form, she'd never seen the fire in his eyes like that before. She wondered what had made him like that.

Maria was deep into her thoughts, when a hand on her shoulder pulled her out. She saw Chaos giving her a concerned smile, which confused her slightly, as she couldn't see the flames in his eyes any longer. Chaos seemed to read her thoughts, and said "combat training. It did that to me. Endless fights in the Light Dimension too. But, as I said before, I'm still me."

The human turned hedgehog smiled "I'm surprised you didn't move on." Chaos grinned "I can't do that to the only one I love, can I?" his tone was joking, but she knew he meant it. Any doubts about her friend disappeared from her mind, and she wanted to tackle him in a hug, but she restrained herself, and smiled instead.

**Cute ending or _what_? Say it with me: AWWW! okay, some random stuff for you**

**song suggestions  
****-I'm alive- Shinedown  
-How you remind me- Nickleback  
-Dear my friend- Brent Cash  
-Goodbye friend- Bowling for Soup  
-Hero- Skillet  
-One day too late- Skillet  
-Seven rings in hand- Steve Conte  
... that's all I got for you...**

**Notes:  
****BlackSandHeart has updated 'This is War' s/8473390/29/This-Is-War  
BlackStormNomad has updated her 'SSS Short Sonic stories' s/7011138/22/My-SSS-Short-Sonic-Stories  
Retto the Otter has posted the first chapter of his story 'Team Dimension' s/8653942/1/Team-Dimension**

**I think that's all... read you around, goyz! and Galz!**


	16. Is a double date too much to ask for?

**Yes! This chapter is a personal favourite of mine! So yeah... welcome to chapter 16! This is now able to get a driving license, and do all the stuff that adults do in their free time... XD well, most do, anyway. Thanks goes to those who reviewed!**

**Sandy: nerd moments... gotta love em! Wait, someone dressed up as Sonic? think Shadow or Eggman would've been more suited for Halloween...! imagine that: trick or treater dressed as a fat, bald guy with a 'tash big enough for ten Hitlers... XD I really shouldn't have done that... now I'm gonna have some random German guy come kill me in my sleep... 0_0'  
Yeah, I had to put a Chaos/Maria moment in there... there's one in this chapter too, as well as another pairing we all know and love!  
Chaos: *smirks at Katherine*  
Yeah, Nazo. Felt right to put him in, after owning Knux so easily in 'Nazo Unleashed' yeah... all those things, and that was when we all like 'met up' right? Amicus was just 'Amicus' and I was Chaosthehedgehog. Good times, Good times...  
Yeah, songs and updates! Let me know your favourites! Read you around sis, and don't do anything stupid like begging your parents to take you there!**

**Amicus: yeah, that was the perfect ending- Metal Chaos. And Nazo fails! XD Read you around, sis!**

**UFO: are you ready? Are you ready for this? Are you hanging on the edge of your seat? Hades to Light, I love that song! Call me old fashioned, but I like it! I wouldn't say bloodlust, more a sense of right... but meh. You take it how you see fit. They were, and they certainly are now... Nicklback and Skillet, eh? That will be interesting... see ya, UFO!**

**Retto: so, you have sixteen names for Zap, between my story, and Sandy's, right? So yeah, Nazo? Pfft, should've backed off when he had the chance! Oh, my bad... but technically, its the first chapter, cause its your first post, but whatever... the score is... still 3-3 I believe...**

**Strife: yeah, Maria did go fangirl there, but whatever! It was still cute, and I got youto go 'AWW!' so I'm happy! Yeah, Nazo was inspiration for Henry? XD I'm gonna keep that joke up for ages! another story for another time *pouts* aww, okay... *grins* I did a good job? YES! Yeah, Metal Chaos- very interesting, and probably powerful, bad guy XD**

**Nomad: *grins* XD you liked?**

**DISCLAIMER: *raises eyebrow***

**Chapter 16**

Chaos and Sonic returned to Tails' workshop, each with a Chaos emerald in hand, Xsus frantically trying to grab the one from Sonic's grasp, only to end up on the floor with every try, and Sonic getting some pretty harsh looks from Katherine. They met up with the others. Rouge looked up, then threw her Chaos emerald at Knuckles, who accepted it without a word. He frowned, then spoke "Rouge… you okay?"

Rouge sniffed "why wouldn't I be?" Knuckles stared at the purple Chaos emerald she'd given him, then back at her "it's a Chaos emerald. And you gave it away." Xerius frowned at the comment, and Knuckles spoke to him "Rouge is a jewel thief. The amount of times I've had to protect the Master emerald from her…" Rouge looked between Sonic and Xerius, before growling "so what if I gave you a Chaos emerald? It doesn't mean anything!"

Knuckles looked confused "whoa, hold up. Who said anything about it meaning anything?" Chaos face-palmed, and Rouge's eye twitched, before she launched a tornado kick. Knuckles, having experienced it several times, dodged, and Rouge crashed into Xerius.

After a second of brief hesitation, Rouge noticed she was on top of Xerius, blushed, and rolled off him, muttering "sorry Xie…" Xerius seemed to ignore her, focusing on Knuckles with a death glare. He launched himself, claws extracted, but Chaos stopped him. The cat snarled "_Chaos! Out of my way!_" Chaos shook his head, muttering "I hate doing this…" he kicked Xerius back, and yelled "by my rank as second-in-command to the leader of the Light Givers, I demand you stop, Xerius!"

Xerius got up, and glared at Chaos. The hedgehog matched the glare, and said "Xerius, we will soon be at _war_, if you haven't noticed. We can't fight each other like this!" Xerius snarled "_very well. But if that idiotic echidna tries anything again, I will not hesitate…_" he left the threat hanging, and Knuckles snarled "right back at you."

A few minutes later, the group were resting, Chaos grinned as he saw Rouge walk up to Xerius "hi Xie! I'm going out, care to join me? We could go for dinner or something!" Xerius started to speak, but Rouge cut him off by grinning and saying "okay! I'll see you in two hours!" she walked off, and Xerius couldn't speak, telepathically or physically. Chaos sent him a look that said "_girls_" and said "dude, if it makes you feel any better, I'm going with Maria around the same time. We can double up, if you like." Xerius, still unable to speak, nodded instead.

Chaos grinned as he stood next to Xerius, waiting for Maria and Rouge. Xerius muttered telepathically "_if anything goes wrong this evening, I swear…_" Chaos chuckled "I know, hopefully we can have a simple dinner, go to my favourite place here, get back, and we'll be okay…" but both of them knew something was going to happen.

Chaos turned, and smiled as he saw Maria. She had exchanged her blue dress for a flowery summer one. Her blue eyes shone, and a smile was on her face. The two hugged, and Chaos whispered in her ear "you look beautiful…" Maria blushed lightly "thanks…"

Rouge tapped her foot "mind telling us where we're going?" Chaos smirked "we _were_ going to the Chaotix place…" Rouge groaned, and Chaos said "BUT…" the two girls looked at him, and he continued "we decided to go to one of the restaurants by the beach." Rouge grinned "I love those places!" she turned to Maria "you can have whatever you want there!" Maria smiled "sounds interesting. Well, shall we?" Chaos grinned, pulling his Soul emerald out, and yelling "Chaos Control!"

After a brief flash, the four appeared in front of one of the restaurants. Chaos smiled, and the four walked in. Rouge smirked "Xie, think you could get us a table? And you have to speak; we don't want to freak the place with your telepathy…" Xerius frowned, and he said "_I'd_ _rather_ _not…_" Chaos sent Rouge a warning look, and said "I can, if you like…" Rouge shook her head "Xie should be able to do it. Why not?"

Xerius started sweating, but he sighed, shook his head, swallowed a couple of times, and walked up to the counter. The Mobian in front of them was a brown dog. She smiled "how may I help you?" Xerius took a deep breath, and said "table for four, please."

It seemed like time had stopped. Everything went quiet. Even the waitress seemed a little shocked, but she recovered, and gave them her friendly smile "okay! Right this way!" she walked off, and Xerius glared at Rouge "_don't _ever_ make me do that again…_" Rouge smirked "no promises."

The four enjoyed their meals, then a walk along the beach. They were currently sitting on the beach, laughing at something Chaos had said. Maria leaned back on the red hedgehog, but he didn't mind. His grin seemed to become wider, but something made him freeze. He muttered "the waves… much more violent…" his eyes widened, and he yelled "everybody back!" the others on the beach stared at him blankly, while Maria, Rouge and Xerius got the message, the three taking to the air. And a wave several stories high came towards them.

Chaos tried to focus. But he found it pretty hard with the many people and Mobians screaming their heads off. Chaos sighed, and made a grab-and-smash motion. The wave disappeared, leaving a creature in its place. Chaos snarled at the red-and-black eyed creature, whose eyes were meant to be emerald green. Chaos snarled "hello, my watery namesake."

**BWAHAHAHAHA! Cliffy, and a BATTLE! Okay, what do I have this time?**

**Songs  
****-Hall of Fame- The Script feat. Will I am  
-Live Life- Crush 40  
-Beat it- Michael Jackson  
-Smooth criminal- MichaelJackson  
-Fight the Knight- Crush 40-  
-With me- All Ends  
-With me- Crush 40  
-His world- Blue world prelude remix- Bentley Jones  
-Into the Wind- Crush 40  
... that's it for today**

**Updates****  
Rya update her story 'Rouge' s/8513193/7/Rogue**

**That's it folks! See you tommorrow with the update, read you around, Like, Follow, Favourite, Review, whatever! Yu know the drill! And for those of you that forgot (guilty! XD) HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	17. Chaos vs Chaos

**Supster, folks! I hope no one did anything stupid during last night. Me? I was writing, playing SSBB, owned some n00b's butt. I had to stick a sign upcause we didn't have anny candy, I didn't at first, but this three year came and gave me the puppy dogs. Anyways, welcome! This is chapter 17 (or... THIS IS SPARTAAAAAAAAAAAA! XD) we're close to the chapter record. We've beaten 'Chaos in the Light Dimension' but there is still... five more chapters to beat 'Space Colony ARK' and something twenty five reviews to beat my review record. Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed**

**Amicus: the nervous ninja? *bursts out laughing* I could see someone with that title! Xsus or something! Yeah, more cliffies... and you don't celebrate Halloween? ... neither do I, really.**

**UFO: Xsus looked like your cat during the emerald part? Well, he is one himself... yeah, Xerius and Knuckles, they fight over Rouge XD yeah, this was slightly based around 'Day of the Dead'. Beat THIS: 99% of the songs I know, I can sing off by heart! (and I do, I get some pretty weird looks from people... XD) I suppose... darkspine Sonic would work too! cliffhangers are cool! Sure, they can make unsuspecting people smash their heads against their computers, or smash their unsuspecting string instruments *glances at Rya* but still! I believe the song is "crank that (Soulja boy)" by Soulja boy. I have it on my Ipod**

**Strife: please tell me his was darkspine or the werehog...? He probably wasn't... mind you, an anthromorph is scary in its own way... aww! You could've dressed up as your character! Chaos vs Perfect Chaos... boy this is going to get confusing... heh, I beat him in one minute on SADX (Sonic adventure DX (director's cut)) as for generations... I don't have it, unfortunately, cause I don't have an Xbox or PS3, or a 3DS for that matter... And here's your next chapter! Read you around, bro!**

**Nomad: glad you enjoyed it! Yeah, Knuckles was being a right Knucklehead with the feelings bit  
Knuckles: Hey! *aims a punch as me*  
*calmly dodges punch* don't deny it, you know its true! Yeah, double date! Recognise that from somewhere? =D yeah, Chaos against Chaos XD that is going to be confusing! I predict Chaos wins! XD**

**Retto: still at sixteen names! Yeah, technicalities, gotta love em! Don't matter, pal! PM me when you can! *grins and pulls the Mephiles laugh after you do your evil laugh* yeah... yesterday...**

**DISCLAIMER: the mysterious character belongs to BlackSandHeart. You know the rest**

**Chapter 17**

Both Chaos stared at each other, aqua blue versus red and black. The water element made a snarl, and growled "_give them to me!_" Chaos frowned "give you what?" the monster snarled "_you know what I want. Now give it to me!_" the hedgehog stared at the three beside him, and they all shook their heads and shrugged their shoulders. With a growl of frustration, the water element sent a tentacle of ice their way.

Chaos frowned, and he yelled "Maria! To me!" the golden hedgehog flew up "I guess we've got to take this down?" Chaos- the hedgehog- nodded "I'll distract it, and leave any water attacks to me. You three, go for aerial attacks. Hopefully that'll subdue him." With a nod, the four sprang into action.

Xerius was mentally cursing, saying a few things that would probably get him into serious trouble with Katherine. He slashed a ball of energy to pieces just before it hit Rouge. She turned, and smiled "thanks, Xie!" her eyes widened, and she pushed him out of the way of a beam. Xerius started to say "_what? Why are…_" but then he saw the beam, and shook his head "_oh, right… thanks Rouge._" The bat smiled again "no problems!" she then went for a tornado kick, aiming for the brain the stuck out like a sore thumb.

Chaos slashed, hacked, and whirled through the various water tentacle the water element sent out. He resisted the urge to yell out "nose hair attack!" and focused on keeping the monster distracted. He heard a 'crack!' and a roar, meaning someone had got to the brain of the creature.

Chaos grinned, climbing his way up the monster, slashing at various points in the creature's body as he went. He finally reached the top, and sunk his blades in. he held the position for a couple of seconds, before leaping out and landing safely on the beach. The monster thrashed, then made a sound that could have been laughter. It roared out "_I shall return to my master,_" his eyes bore into the group "_and you, hedgehog, shall join me!_"

The creature sent out a wave even the red hedgehog couldn't block. He tried to leap forward and protect the group with the smash move he made earlier, but it didn't work, and the hedgehog went under. When the wave receded, both hedgehog and water element were gone, disappeared wherever the leader of the enemies was.

Katherine was nearby, looking around. There was nothing about this area that reminded her about the last time she'd been here, some fifty years ago, in regular cases, but the cat, and her red hedgehog brother, were much older than that, having gone to her dimension and back again. She heard something and turned to see three people come in for a landing. She knew them, and ran up, asking the most obvious question "where's Chaos?"

Xsus was distraught, Zap was unimpressed, and Shadow looked incredibly miffed. Sonic looked like he was about to start heading of, ready to kick some bad-guy butt, but Tails convinced him to stay, since they had no idea where the bad guy base was, or who else would be there.

"So," Katherine began, once the story had been told, "you're saying that Chaos got… ah, hedge-napped by his namesake?" Maria nodded her head, and Rouge sighed "I shouldn't have suggested that date…" Xerius stepped a little close to her, like he was going to hug her, but he didn't. Rouge gave of no signs of comfort from it, even if she did feel any. Maria shook her head "you didn't know that was going to happen, Rouge. It was supposed to be a nice evening out, not a battle!"

Chaos gasped for air, assuming he was underwater, which immediately made him feel a little stupid. He was a hydrokinetic, he couldn't drown. His hands went to his sides, only to find his blades weren't there. He cursed, and pounded his fist on the side of the space he was in. what struck him first, quite literally, was the jolts of electricity ran through his body, he let out a groan, and his eye twitched. The second thing he was struck by that he was in a small, cramped space. He took a look around his new home. There wasn't much to look at. It was roughly the same size as him, his jet shoes pressed against the end of the space, and there was little arm space. It was a lot like the containment he'd had back on the ARK, when he'd first been released.

Chaos tensed as he heard a voice, one that he'd hoped he'd destroyed forever "hello, my friend." He opened his eyes, and saw a shadow hang over him. He snarled "y-you…" he tried to curse, but lay down, exhausted suddenly. The figure chuckled "don't try anything. We are almost finished with your data. Once that's done, well, you have a very painful death to look forward to." Chaos snarled again "you won't… get away with… this…" the figure grinned "ah, my friend! I already have. And in their search for you, they have collected all seven emeralds for me. Now the message has been sent, and they will fight to their deaths, and I will live again!" with that, the figure laughed, and melted into darkness.

Chaos groaned, he heard something on the outside of his confinement say "data retrieval successful." Chaos' eyes widened "uh oh, not good!" he started pounding on the glass top of his contained, and electricity flew through his body. Regardless, he kept on attacking that, and eventually shattered it. He leapt out, and sprawled on the floor for a couple of seconds. He looked around wildly, looking for his exit. "Oh," he said in a small voice, "not good. Not good at all…"

**Called it! I knew Chaos would win! XD so... would you consider this as a cliffy? I don't know... tell me what you think, readers! You know the drill! I'll see you next chapter! XD *switches off screen, and it goes static***


	18. Attack on the home

**Okayer, late update! I'm sorry! I had some stuff to take care of! Thanks goes to those who reviewed!**

**Amicus: yeah...! Though I'm not anti social, I was talking to people, remember?XD But yeah, fight lost! I knew Chaos would win, though XD I try not to kill people with cliffhangers... XD**

**UFO: taje a shot! Who is it? Yeah, Chaos is free, butt the won't be much butt-kicking in this chapter... maybe the next one *eye twitches* you're thirteen? That's my age, too! XD 'Stamp on the ground, jump, jump, jump, jump, movin all around, dap dee da dow!' XD love that shong!**

**Sandy: XD don't forget the last bit! "and Shadow looked incredibly miffed." XD I laugh at my writing. The weird thing was, I was in one of my serious moods as I wrote that! XD yeah... cliffies... I hope this one isn't... I read the new one! It looks awesome! Keep up the good update, sis! Yeah, we _all _know what happens...! So, you conked out? I _guess _I can forgive you then. Yeah, I wanted to put that in, it would seem right... except I didn't want it to look like I'd copied you and just changed a character, so I decided to mix things up. And yeah... Chaos vs Chaos XD  
Chaos: *matches the glare* do whatever is necessary to get the job done.  
now, now. Now (three in a row XD) is not the time for sibling rivalry. Read you around, sis!**

**Retto: okay, I'll check that out in a moment... no matches today, my friend! *snorts* tell that rule to the people around where I live... _no one _follows that rule where I live, but schmeh, I put up a sign, so people stayed away...**

**Strife: well, an anthro is scary in its own right... yeah, spart references, gotta love em XD Namesakes, Metal Sonic, and lines from a movie that people say killed Sonic (along with '06, both of which I completely and utterly disagree with. You want rubbish controls? Go check out Sonic and the Secret rings) XD read you around, bro!**

**Nomad: I belive its: oh NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEE EEEES! and Whu-oh! But whatever, find ut what happens this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: *raises eyebrow***

**Chapter 18**

Sonic frowned as he stared at the note "we have to do it." He said after a moment "I might not be GUN, but I won't let the whole city burn. I've already seen it flooded, I don't want anything like that to happen again." Katherine nodded in agreement "so… we're going?" Sonic started to speak, but Xerius scowled "_are you insane?! It's a trap!_" Sonic started to speak and Xerius cut him off "never_ question the one who sees the future._" Another voice spoke "I hate to say it guys, but Xerius is right. From what I heard from the bad guy leader. They have enough to kills us, even with our entire prowess in combat."

Everyone turned to see Chaos, leaning painfully against the wall. Maria ran up to him and almost crushed him in a hug "thanks goodness you're alright!" she stared at him "don't you ever do that to me again!" Chaos returned the hug, and promised "I won't." he stared at everyone else, and kept an arm around Maria, but gestured for everyone to sit down "this is going to be a long one. We cannot fight at this time, but it's near. Judging from our enemy, this is going to be a harsh fight…" he trailed of, collapsing, and everyone rushed forward.

A few moments later, Chaos woke up. Someone was nearby, and he tried to sit up, but didn't have the strength. A voice chided "lie down, considering how things happened, you seem to have gone through a lot." Chaos turned "of course, Zap." Zap glared at him "get serious, will you? Everyone back there is blissfully unaware of who we're facing. Everyone except myself and you don't have a clue." A voice from behind growled "_make that three. I saw what's going to happen._"

Chaos frowned "I will get serious when I wish, thank you very much." Zap frowned. He seemed to not like Chaos' attitude "you _know_ who we're up against, right?" Chaos nodded "and if need be, I'll take him down solo again." He grinned, feeling his swords back in their invisible sheaths. He stood up shakily, then walked out, as if he'd never been injured. Zap sighed "why does no one listen to me?" Xerius smirked "_maybe because when people _do_ listen, you start speaking your own language._" With that, he walked out of the room, joined everyone else, and left Zap feeling slightly more confused.

Chaos sat down, glass of water in one hand, the other in Maria's. He started "okay, our enemy is quite powerful, one that two of us, one being myself, know quite well…" he glanced at Katherine, who paled "no, not…" Chaos nodded, and Katherine sighed "but he's supposed to be in the other…!" Chaos nodded "I know." Xsus frowned "please tell me we're talking about our big friend Leroy the giant And not a certain Lord of Darkness…" he said childishly. Chaos sighed "I'm afraid we're talking about Terrarock." Windy sighed "didn't you defeat him last time?" Chaos nodded, and a voice that made all Light Givers growl, spoke "well, I presume you must be talking about me?"

Xerius growled, extracted his claws and charged the figure, who simply raised a hand, and Xerius flew backwards. Rouge cried "Xie!" she turned to the figure, who laughed "you! Get here and fight! Reveal yourself!" the figure laughed again "you wish to see me? Very well." The figure cast aside his cloak, and revealed the red hedgehog every Light Giver had come to hate. The neon green eyes glowed, the yellow zig-zags became evident. He the figure laughed once more "I am Terrarock! Lord of Darkness! And your worst nightmare!"

Chaos frowned "I beat you before, Terrarock," he yelled, "and I will not hesitate to defeat you again!" Terrarock smirked "go ahead and try, little hedgehog, you are still nothing to me." Chaos gestured to his friends "you call us nothing, because we are more then you."

Terrarock snarled "it doesn't matter. Hand over the emeralds, or die." Shadow stepped forward "and what makes you think that we'll do what you want?" Terrarock spread his arms, and dark tendrils started forming "oh, my power can be quite… persuasive." The tendrils shot out, but Chaos leapt in front of them all. He grinned "you forget. I am immune to your dark magic, if you haven't forgotten your trickery with my sister."

Terrarock snarled "ah, you. You are the entire reason I'm here…" Chaos rested his hands on his blades "what are you _talking _about?" Terrarock smirked "my abilities to merge with dark energy came in very handy. I locked a strand of dark energy onto you, so when Sierra came, I could reveal myself."

Maria stepped in front of Chaos. She yelled defiantly "go away, you are not welcome here!" Terrarock laughed "ah, you remember what happened the last time you were defiant, do you not?" Maria gulped back a sob "you… you wouldn't…" Terrarock smirked evilly "I could do it with a flick of my wrist, or I could force you to do it yourself, in front of your boyfriend… or, better yet, I can make you kill him first."

Chaos slashed at Terrarock, but the hedgehog simply dispersed into darkness. Chaos yelled into the empty air "I went easy on you last time, Terrarock! Next time, you might not be so lucky!" Maria rested a hand on his shoulder. She had never seen the hedgehog get so worked up before. She whispered "he's gone…" then she froze. Chaos heard it too. Everyone froze as the buzzing got clearer.

The buzz became unbearable, then several things happened at once. The door exploded off its hinges, taking a lot of the wall with it (another thing for Tails to complain about later), explosions, and Maria felt herself being tugged away from something. She felt heat like a fire roaring next to her. Then everything went silent. Everyone stared at the four creature, who had various feet, claws and blades driven into… Maria's heart quickened as the four withdrew their attacks from Chaos' body, and grinned at her. She shivered, realising _she_ had been their target. Chaos had acted like a living shield for her. And she hadn't tried to help him. Her last thought before everything went black for her "_was this how he felt when I died?_"

***facepalms* of course it would be a cliffy... okay *disappears, then reappears with armour on* okay, I hate to say this, but I'll be going away for two days... you won't see what happens for two days. I'm _so _sorry. Hopefully you guys can keep yourself entertained, and I should be able to contact you, but I'm not sure... Light be with you, and read you around, peeps!**


	19. Return of Darkness

**WASSUP peeps?! I'm in a _good _mood today, and I can post! Sorry for the late update! I got home at midnight yesterdYay... or today. I got a few reviews though, so let's get going!**

**Amicus: well, you could talk to people online, Corpish. Don't _have _to be anti-socil! XD It's not madness though... cause THIS IS SPARTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAA! XD sorry! My quotes went into overdrive. Whoa... and you work it out, Corpish. Why would I kill my main character? XD read you around!**

**Sandy:you got that right! I was on vacation! I know right, and then you're just like "wait, wasn't I like really serious at that point in time?" Then you just grin like a madman and go find something sugary! Yeah, those are the best! Yeah, Zap got ignored, Terrarock ppeared, and Xerius got thrown! Yeah, poor Maria... I wonder if she wonder what it felt like for them...? Read you around, sis!**

**Nomad: whoa... Nomad! Wake up! Wow, I broke someone... *bows to Braelyn* please forgive me for this...**

**UFO: yeah, that was the intended effect! I think I got everything right that chapter... *takes the cookie, bites into* aw yeah! Thank you! And I'll check that song out!**

**Retto: still at sixteen... where are the nicnames when you need em? *laughs* so your link got removed? Ah, well. Never mind. XD wow, I'm pulling that face a _lot_.! But I'll check them out! Retto, what do you think? I did enjoy my two days!**

**Strife:yeah, this ** just got real! Better and better... *reads the words several times* AW YEAH! Awesome...? *grin so big, might break face warning appears* and here I am, bro! Ready with the chapter! *smirks* read you around, bro!**

**DISCLAIMER: *raises eyebrow***

**Chapter 19**

"Hey. Wake up." Maria's eyes opened slowly. Sitting next to her was Chaos, but when she looked at his injury, and her position, she immediately said "you should be in here, not me." Chaos smiled "yeah, but I heal quickly, and I think we're even for recovery times, but I was awake, you passed out, cracked your head open. I used Chaos regeneration, and passed out myself. I woke up a few minutes ago." Maria slowly sat up, sliding herself off the hospital bed. The first thing she did was hit Chaos, before hugging him tightly "don't _ever_ do anything like that to me again."

Chaos chuckled "couldn't let the one I love get hurt, could I?" Maria hugged him even tighter for that one, and he grinned "hey, you worried or something?" Maria smiled at him "seeing you get a flaming fist, several slashes and a lot of electricity going through you? Of _course_ I was worried! How could I _not _be?" Chaos laughed "well, I'm okay now. No need to worry!" Maria frowned, looking down "but that's when I worry the most…" Chaos looked at her "don't."

Chaos walked out of the room, and turned to Katherine, who asked "she okay?" Chaos nodded, and Katherine turned her attention to Chaos' wounds "and you?" Chaos grinned "I'm good, as always." Chaos looked out of the floor-to-ceiling windows of the hospital "but Katherine, if it's Terrarock we're dealing with, I want you to stay on a side team." Katherine glared at her brother "what? No!"

Chaos frowned "Katherine, when we go to fight him, and I know we will, for the sake of all these people, I want you to stay off to the side. I can't… I don't want to see you like that again…" Katherine nodded, her anger clearing "okay… and I take it you'll be on the front line?" Chaos shook his head "I'm not going to do that. Wherever you go, I follow. We'll put us four, you me, Shadow and Maria, in a group like infiltration or something…" he trailed off, hearing an explosion.

Katherine frowned "was that…?" Chaos nodded, looking outside. He immediately regretted it. He muttered "by the robes of the Council of death…" before yelling "everyone, take cover!" everyone ducked as the car went flipping, fender over fender, through the building, and skidding to a halt on the other side of the room. Chaos grinned, as if the car had given him the opportunity to try something out. He checked everything out, from his shades to his blades, before giving Katherine a lazy two fingered salute, and 'falling' out of the window. Katherine yelped in surprise, reaching out to grab the hedgehog's hand, but thought better of it. Shaking her head, she muttered "that's gonna kill him, someday…"

Chaos grinned as he landed. He took a quick look around the area. Humans and Mobians screaming in terror, a bus on its side, and several robots headed his way. A voice boomed out "it has begun! The end has started, pray for your innocent lives, though we will not listen!" Chaos heard the sonic boom, and the cobalt hedgehog stood next to him, glaring at the incoming robots "what did I tell you?" his sword chided him "fool! Fight off the immediate threat now, talk later!"

Sonic glared at the blade, then sighed "well?" Chaos drew his blades, then grinned "you might be fast on your feet, but how fast can you take these guys out?" the two grinned, before leaping through the rank of robots.

To the average human, seeing two hedgehogs fighting off robots would be strange. Heck, to your normal person, having a hedgehog that can talk, run at supersonic speeds, teleport around, and wield weapons would send him or her off the deep end. But to the citizens of Station Square, this was a regular thing. Some turned to look at the fight, some ran, most did both. There was a little cheering whenever one of the hedgehogs smashed a robot, and gasping whenever the two defied death by lasers

Chaos grinned as he took down another robot "that's fifty! What are you on, Blue boy?" Sonic muttered "forty…" Chaos grinned "for the fastest thing alive, you sure are slow at taking out the bad guys!" Sonic growled "shut up!" the two took down a larger robot, then Chaos rolled to the side as a blur touched down, almost kicking him in the face. Katherine growled "Chaos! By the Light Givers! What were you thinking?" Chaos grinned "skydiving without a parachute." Katherine rolled her eyes, drew her sword, and the three charged into battle.

The robots were finished, and they thought it was over, but things started to heat up, quite literally. Chaos leapt back as a blast of fire touched down where he'd been standing. He looked at the fiery dogs, and turned to his companions "any of you seen these guys before?" Sonic cursed, leaping forward and slashing through a fire creature, then leaping back to avoid a shower of lava "fire demons! I fought them a while back!" he looked a little sad "best way to celebrate my fifteenth, travel through the future and the past, be killed, come back to life, fight a dimension eating deity…" he rolled to the side as a monster bit through where he stood "the list goes on and on."

Chaos sighed, whirling through them, hissing as the lava rained down on him, burning him a couple of times "where's the source of the flames?" as in response, a voice boomed out "you will never find the deity of the flames. This town will be burned to the ground." It paused, seemingly for effect, "however, bring us the emeralds, and we will spare this city for a while. Surrender, and we will leave. Permanently."

Chaos frowned, then yelped as the purple, green and yellow Chaos emeralds disappeared from their place in his quills. He heard a noise, and saw Shadow skating towards him. Knuckles came from the other direction. Each looked around, glaring when they saw the fire creatures again. Chaos frowned "what's wrong, guys?" Knuckles growled "the Chaos emeralds! They just upped and left when we got close!"

A black tornado touched down, and Terrarock appeared, Sierra at his side. Rouge, Omega and Tails flew up, and sided to their teammates. Chaos drew his blades, while Terrarock made a scythe out of darkness. Shadow drew his blade, Katherine hers and Sonic raised Caliburn. Chaos raised his swords, and with silent agreement, the two group split off, Katherine and Shadow's team dashing towards Sierra, and Chaos heading towards Terrarock, joined by Sonic, Tails and Knuckles.

Omega got a robotic claw around Sierra, then watched as she struggled "TARGET CAUGHT. ROUGE THE BAT; SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG, ATTACK AT WILL." Shadow leapt forward for a swing, but the cat disappeared into darkness. Katherine growled "where'd she go?" Shadow yelled "Omega!" Omega made a noise that might have been meant for agreement, and said "SCANNING…" the robot faded out as it collapsed, the electronics fried. Sierra smirked "I don't know what it thought it could do to me, but it was getting annoying." Shadow growled "who the _hell _do you think you are?" He yelled, going for an angry strike. Sierra simply raised her hand, and a blast of dark energy overtook everyone. Katherine had just enough time to say "oh, by the Light Givers…" before the wave hit.

Chaos growled as he went for a strike, but yelped as his arms were twisted to a painful angle, his blades wrenched out of them. He collapsed, wanting to yell out in pain, but Terrarock hit him with the butt of his scythe, and he passed out. Sonic growled, and Terrarock smirked ah, you didn't like that? How about… this one?" Terrarock melted into darkness, and reappeared behind Tails, putting his scythe around the fox's neck. Terrarock pulled back, cutting into Tails' neck. The fox's eyes widened, and he started gasping. Sonic dropped to his knee, growling. Knuckles warned "Sonic…!" but it was too late. Blue faded to black, and green faded to white. Dark Sonic stood up, and growled "let him go, Terrarock, otherwise I'll show you _true _darkness."

**Okay! So we have Dark Sonic in the stadium! 0_o' weird face! heh, so see you tommorow, and virtual blue cookies to those who guess where I went through these clues**

**-It is part of the UK**

**-the word for no in its language is "dim"**

**-there is a fire related being on its flag (that gave it away, right? Here's another)**

**-Its on the coast**

**Okay, see if you can figure out! Read you around, bros and sisters (I don't know if there's a plural for sis. Virtual blue cookies for the one who tells me!)**


	20. Dark against Dark

**Yeah, short chapter today, but neh *waves a hand* I hope I can still give you readers an awesome chapter! On that note, welcome to chapter 20! Thanks to those who reviewed, and to the one reviewer who got it right!**

**Sandy: yeah, Dark Sonic, not the best move, but oh well. Yeah, blue cookies (I actually have them. I make them and stuff! XD) yeah... sorry, better luck next time! Here's your consolation prize *hands over a box of skittles* does that cover the sugar? And yeah! Action! Sorry, I've been making _way _too many movies in the Pokéstar studios. Seems like its intense, but I'm gonna keep this till Rya reviews... BAZINGA! Read you around!**

**Retto: still at sixteen...?! Ah well. It got removed again, I think... you said "did you just kill of your main character?!" And in response, I said "what do you think, Retto?" If I did, we wouldn't have any more stories! *almost dies* killo off TAILS?! The kitsune (fox, whatever) is too _cute _for that,. Even the cruel hearts of Sonic X could only emotionally scar him... actually, that's kinda serious. And... nope! It's not Bermuda! Consolation prize *passes over box of sweets* and normally, when someone says that, I'd pull sarcasm, but... yeah, its a cookie that's blue. I make a lot of Percy Jackson references... good luck with what you're doing today!**

**Amicus: *smirks* it depends on who you're killing. If its a good guy, then no way! Bad guy? *shrugs* fair game. Yeah, I got the car from Percy Jackson, and the skydiving without a parachute from Pokémon ranger: guardian signs. Yeah, SOnic is Dark, and let's see the result! And... you got it correct! I went to Wales! And I'll take the "sisses! That means you get *hands over a dozen boxes of Blue chocolate chip cookies* and here's something else *hands over a spear* Imperial Gold, present from me. Read you around, Corphish**

**Strife: tired, huh? I you're tired then don't review! I like em, but if you need sleep, then put that over me, seriously! So yeah, I brpught Caliburn back, since he's awesome. Terrarock strangling Tails, which leads to Dark Sonic. Hmm... Dark Sonic, against a being that gains more power through darkess. Slick move, Sonic! Read you around, Strife (and Henry! XD)**

**Nomad: oh, if its happened before... I'm resonably okay with it. I didn't want to be the first to do that to her! Yeah, Chaos and Sonic!  
Chaos: *laughs and hi-fives Sonic*  
Yeah, Tails...  
Chaos: *flashes over to try an appease Robyn*  
Yeah, Dark Sonic! Don't faint! 0_0'**

**DISCLAIMER: you know what I do and don't own. The new character in this chapter belongs to me.**

**Chapter 20**

Terrarock smirked as Sonic glared at him, and let Tails go "well, I must say this is an interesting development." Sonic growled "you are going down, no doubt about it." The blue- now black- blur, took off, going even faster than in his regular form. Knuckles tried flanking him, but a growl made him back of, instead running to Tails. The fox groaned "Knuckles? What? Where?" Knuckles frowned "Station Square, Sonic's gone dark over you, ya know. And, we seem to be the only ones capable of fighting." Tails yelped, leaping up "well, we've got to help then!" he started spinning his namesakes, and charged towards Terrarock, Knuckles in hot pursuit.

Sonic leapt around, grabbing Terrarock by the fur, and pummelling him to the ground, sometimes using him as a mallet and swing him around. Terrarock got up once again, and he seemed to glow with power "you have no idea what you're doing, do you hedgehog?" he was pushed out of the way by Knuckles, who yelled "back off, creep!" Tails turned to Sonic "Sonic! You gotta snap out of it. You're powering him up!"

Sonic turned to Tails, and recognition seemed to pass through the voids of white. He muttered "little bro?" and powered down. Terrarock laughed, now steaming with energy "you have caused your own demise!" he sent a blast of dark energy out, and the three didn't stand a chance. Terrarock smirked as he saw the teams spread out, each on the back and sides. He turned to go, but a voice groaned "Terrarock! Sierra!"

Terrarock turned, seemingly annoyed "what do you want, pesky hedgehog?" Chaos frowned, trying to get up "this… isn't over…" he passed out, and Terrarock smirked, leaving after walking into darkness. No one saw the figure creep onto the street, and take the unconscious groups somewhere else.

Chaos woke up smelling something sweet. He sat up, but groaned, and a familiar voice said "relax; I'm not going to hurt you. Especially after the times you saved my life." Sitting next to him was an orange echidna, wearing a simple purple T-shirt, and shorts. At her side was a bronze sword. Chaos knew the look anywhere "M-Midra?" the orange echidna smiled "that's me!"

Chaos frowned "where'd the others go?" Midra smiled "they're okay. They got up earlier than you, no surprise there." Chaos smirked, shoving the girl lightly "shut it, you." Midra laughed, and the two went to find the others

They went in to find the blades pointing at Midra. Chaos yelled "hey, hey! Cut it out! She's on our side!" the three reluctantly sheathed their blades, and Katherine asked "so, why'd you bring us here?" the echidna smiled "I found you, unconscious. And I couldn't leave my friend there, could I?" Knuckles looked around "where is here, anyway?"

Chaos grinned "one of our hides." the group stared at him blankly "I didn't get straight to you when I used the Chaos control. I crashed around this forest, Midra found me. We explored, then I left, joined you." He frowned "where's Tails? And Omega?" seemingly answering, a voice yelled "BACKUP PROCEDURES FINISHED, REBOOTING MEMORY." Shadow smirked "that answer your question?"

Tails and Omega walked out of a separate room, Tails looking a little frightened, and Omega looking… robotic. Tails smiled kindly to Midra "thank you." Midra laughed "no need to thanks me…" she looked at him, then at everyone else. It dawned on Knuckles of all people that she didn't know who any of them were. He stepped forward "the name's Knuckles. Nice to meet a fellow echidna." Shadow nodded "I am Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog." Tails grinned "my name's Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails." His namesakes gave an involuntary shake, and Sonic grinned "Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog." Katherine smiled "Katherine the Light Giver."

She paused, frowning "or Dimension Jumper, if you prefer." Rouge stepped forward "Rouge the bat, treasure hunter extraordinaire." Knuckles sighed at this, and Omega made a noise that might have been a chuckle or a snort, before whirring "E-123 OMEGA. PLEASED TO MEET YOU." Shadow frowned "okay, now that introduction are done. How do we get home?" Tails looked at Chaos, who nodded. The hedgehog grinned "time to show you what we've been working on." He pressed something on his binder, and Tails pressed a button which seemingly appeared from his namesakes. For a few seconds, nothing happened. Tails turned to the group "who wants to ride in the tornado?"

Katherine paled "I'll pass. Windy has given me tornado riding before. I didn't like it." There was a brief pause as the sound of engines roaring became evident. Tails grinned like a madman "oh, my Tornado isn't an actual wind one," the engines died down, and everyone stared at the twin fighters outside "she's a space worthy fighter plane."

**Yeah! The X Tornado makes an appearance! And Chaos' plane! Read you around, and good luck to any of those doing anything important today, including Retto!**


	21. It begins

**I know, I know, short chapter! But this needs to be short. They will get longer again, promise. Thanks goes to those who reviewed this story, and to Retto for reviewing my Pokémon one-shot!**

**Retto: you're back! How was it? Okay, to the 'view: one nickname. *waves a hand* its progress... wait, the one with... nah, won't spoil it for you. Tch! Three reviews! Fanfiction... *shakes head* I know, that's why I didn't say it, but I didn't want to, like, say that, if you get hat I mean... As for Corpish... I think Strife started it in the Ohana forum...**

**Amicus: true, like in Force Unleashed with STarkiller... *takes back half the boxes, and puts them on the ground* FREE GAME! Eric, that's your problem, not mine... yeah, Midra appears in the chapter, then disappears. Dark Sonic against Terrarock, well, _that_ worked out well... Tails didn't die, and yeah, you don't _have _to be serious to fly a plane... read you around!**

**Nomad: so, Sandy's done it, a few of your friends have done it, and now me... *sighs in relief* you're still with us! *sighs and chucks a bowl of cookie to you and Robyn* settle down, Robyn... yeah, Midra, X Tornado and Chaos Controller. This'll be fun. Read you around, sis!**

**Sandy: there's my one-hundredth reviewer! So yeah, I got that from 'Dimension Jumpers' that advice is Pokéstar studios? Ah... just the best fil making ever! Part of Black and White 2! *facepalms as you run* yeah, I did, Zips, deal with it.  
Midra: *smiles, laughs* thanks, Katherine!  
Yeah, Omega. You can sense anger, but not humor? Wow. Sad robot. Thanks for keeping with me, sis! Read you around!**

**Strife: too young? Did I say something about that? Sorry, _major _Xsus moment there... yeah, Midra appears for one chapter... just thought I'd let you get to know her... yeah, Celestial Bronze. And Chaos has a plane... Read you around, bro!**

**DISCLAIMER: *raises eyebrow***

**Chapter 21**

As Chaos flew back over the skyline of Station Square, skimming over the tops of the highest skyscrapers, he looked down from his pilot seat in his plane, the Chaos Controller. The damage from the battle earlier was in the midst of being repaired, and everyone was in high spirits. This was part of the reason why Chaos loved Station Square. They would pick themselves up every time Eggman or someone else tried to pull a fast one. He saw some builders working on the top of a building give him a wave, and he saluted them back, before making his way back to Tails' workshop.

"Oh, Sonic!" Amy flung herself onto the blue hedgehog the moment he stepped through the door, "I missed you so much!" Sonic stepped back "whoa, Ames! Lighten up on the hugs, will ya?" Amy frowned and raised her hammer "you don't like my hugs?" Chaos sweat-dropped, and gently lowered the hammer "we can deal with this later. Now, we have to deal with a worse thing." Maria walked in, smiling when she saw Chaos. Cosmo gestured for the seats, grinning at the newcomers "sit down, it seems we have a lot to discuss.

"okay," Chaos laughed, "I wasn't thinking this…" the group were sat around a ping-pong table. He asked "who…?" Xsus shrugged and pointed to Chase, who sighed "guilty." He grabbed Xsus and pulled him into a noogie "I thought I told you not to do that, didn't I?" Xsus yelped, and Xerius turned, giving Chase a hard eye. Chase sighed, and let go of Xsus, who immediately ran behind Chaos, peeking out from behind him.

Zap waved a hand "to business. What happened?" Chaos told them everything, from the fight with Terrarock, up to touching down in the Chaos Controller. The others supplied bits in, like Sonic's dark transformation, how Midra found them, things like that. Cosmo walked in "you need to see this."

The group crowded in the Living area, staring at the large screen. On it was a news report, talking about a sudden arrival of a castle. "The field expanse it appeared in was fortunately unused, but the appearance has left everyone on edge." It cut to a view of a huge castle, big enough to house several armies and have enough room left for all their armour and weapons for a few years. Sonic frowned at the image "what _is_ that?"

Chaos smacked his fist into his palm "that's our target. That's where Terrarock has his army and that's where he's holding the emeralds." Katherine nodded "that's it then. We move, get the emeralds, then what?" Chaos smirked "we take Terrarock down. Once and for all."

The teams were set. Chaos, Shadow, Maria, Xerius, Sonic and Katherine were the team to get the emeralds. Xsus pouted "aww! I wanna take part in this, too!" he complained, but Cream walked up to him "the job we're doing is important too, Xsus." The cat shrugged "okay!" the two walked off, and Chaos smiled. Rouge walked up "good luck, guys. Xie, please don't get killed." She kissed the silent warrior on the cheek, before leaving.

Xerius' face went red, and Sonic snickered, but quickly gasped as Amy came up and gave him one of her infamous hugs "stay safe, please!" she rushed off, and Sonic sighed "we're going into the bad-guy's hideout, of course I'm going to stay safe, cause nothing will be in our way!" Chaos chuckled, slapping the cobalt hedgehog's shoulder "that's the spirit! Now, we're losing light. Let's move."

**And it begins! We are near the final fight! Do the usual, and read you around!**


	22. The plan works for now

**So, here we are. The Final Battle begins. This is a personal favourite of mine, just because it had an awesome start to the fight! Thanks goes to those who reviewed, despite my _really _late update yesterday... I forgot! We've beaten the 104 mark. I have a new review total: 106!**

**Sandy:yeah, Poor Xerius *grins as you sneak a sweet* typical... *laughs* yeah, its safe. *jaw drops* you've not played Black or White?! What is this MADNESS?! Yeah, thumbs up if you caught the reference! Yeah, I kinda took that from 'The return' well, here's your epic fight... read you around, sis!**

**Nomad: fifth, huh...? I hope I'm not the last, but then again, I do! *chucks a blue cookie* here, catch!  
Chaos: *smirks at Robyn* lightne up, will ya? The author wouldn't _let _Terrarock kill Tails!  
Amy... *chuckles* and the Creepy Castle... I actually went to a Halloween place called that. Am-et-URE! I've seen baby faces more frightening than what there was in there! Ping-pong table! Guess the reference! More Rouge/Xerius, and Sonic is gonna be sarcastic. Yep, here's the start!**

**Retto: so, we're up to 21... if you didn't understand my gibberish (which you obviously didn't) basically, I don't like to point things like that out... yeah, go ask Strife... Final battle? ... I can't say, it would ruin it. You'll find out when it comes, like, the chapter before that...**

**DISCLAIMER: *raises eyebrows***

**Chapter 22**

The plan was flawless. Designed by the best brains from both dimensions, nothing could go wrong. At least, that's what Chaos thought as he jumped from tree to tree. Katherine and Xerius flanked him, followed by Shadow and Maria, and Sonic brought up the rear. He quickly spotted the castle, and grinned "there's the target. Any moment now…" right on cue, the X Tornado flew out of nowhere, firing on the castle. While everyone in the castle was distracted by the attack, several Sonic Booms echoed as everyone went full speed towards the castle.

Chaos broke through the wall, scattering several Egg Pawns. He quickly destroyed them, to avoid being noticed. He glanced at the team, then at his binder, and pointed to the door on the left "that way." The group headed that way, Sonic holding Caliburn, Shadow, Chaos and Katherine drew their blades, Chaos passed one of his to Maria, who held it in a slightly awkward manner, and Xerius extended his claws.

Tails flew back down, making like he'd been hit, and through an explosion canister when he hit ground. He landed in front of Cream and Xsus. Vector walked up "time?" Tails nodded "your turn to go, Vex. Distraction team, move out!"

The six getting the emeralds pressed themselves to a wall, seeing various armies of Egg Pawns, Mephiles clones, Metal Sonic variations, and some Followers of Darkness, as well as some fire creatures, ran past them. Chaos smirked "the distraction team. Let's go."

Vector laughed as he punched the head of an Egg Pawn into its body. Espio was using his skills as a ninja to confuse robots. The chameleon muttered "if the Doctor has an IQ of three hundred, you would've thought he'd put some of that into his robots…" Tails flew down towards Espio, smashing a robot down next to him. The fox nodded "I'll say! These things are dumber than Knuckles!" the red echidna glided over, punching a Mephiles clone to the floor "hey!" he yelled indignantly "I heard that!" Tails laughed, and the group continued to destroy robots.

Xsus frowned "I want to help!" Cream sighed "Xsus, you _know _the plan! They don't want us to get hurt!" Charmy groaned "but waiting is _so _boring!" a voice behind them said "_well, you won't have to wait much longer, children!_" the three turned and yelped, seeing the Water element behind them. Charmy and Cream dived to the sides while Xsus rolled backwards as Chaos tried to snare them with a tentacle. He turned to Cream "you trust me, right?" Cream smiled "always, Xsus!" she held onto him, and he created a pathway of water, which he used to get over Chaos. Xsus kicked the water element in its brain as he touched down, and gently placed Cream there. He pulled a trick he had learned after Chaos- the hedgehog- had been to his dimension, he charged at the Water element, and halfway there, water formed in the image of a blade, solidifying into ice. Pretty soon, he had a wicked sharp blade in his hand. Xsus grinned wildly, and flew at the water element.

The group finally reached the emeralds. They were sitting in an alter much like the one on Angel Island, and like the one on the ARK. Sonic rushed forward, but Chaos yelled "Blue, get back!" Sonic leapt back as a form smashed into existence, almost dousing everyone with water from the pool, had it not been for the red hedgehog's powers. The inhumane roar it gave told everyone what they needed to know. Shadow growled "Biolizard, again? I thought that thing was destroyed on the ARK!"


	23. There goes the plan

**And here we are! Just a few more chapters left! Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Sandy: agreed. In my old story (the one I slightly based Space Colony ARK on) the Biolizard runs free, and Chaos gets all 'kick-butt' time and everything, but that would be a little... nah. *raises eyebrow* Zap...! I'm not mad at you, I just thought its a little weird, but writing berats some video games, cause you're writing the plot for one! Yeah, major fight, and Xsus powns tush with the ice blade. You're forgetting Maria, she went in there with them, remember? I take Zap likes skittles, huh? *chucks a pack of skittles to him* cause I'm fair. Read you around, sis!**

**Nomad: *sighs in relief* okay... *shakes head at Robyn* true... yeah, Sonic and sarcastic and cocky, just the way we like it. That line... I love the lines I can come up with! Xsus is pretty good with the blade, and Biolizard... geez, stay dead why don't you?**

**Retto: half your review was sorted out through PM. 22 nicknames... and Biolizard just won't stay down.**

**Strife: you found the Biolizard hard? I found it pretty easy! But I will admit- its some awesome music! Read you around, bro!**

**DISCLAIMER: *raises eyebrow***

**Chapter 23**

Xsus grinned as he sliced through the tentacle Chaos the Water element threw at him. After seeing Chaos- the hedgehog- wield his blades, he'd decided that he could do that, and tried forming one out of ice. It took him a while, but he'd got it. Now, here he was, using that technique on the hedgehog's namesake. The water element growled "w_ho are you? How are you this powerful?_" Xsus grinned "I wouldn't call it power, more like luck or something." He rolled under a tentacle, and smashed the element in the brain. It hissed and retreated, and a huge lumbering thing made out of fire took its place. A voice roared "_Iblis!_" and a rock the size of a large bush smashed itself into the things body. It didn't seem to affect the monster, just make it roar. Xsus turned. Standing there was a silver coloured hedgehog, and a purple cat. Silver the hedgehog grinned "what? Thought we'd miss this?"

Sonic yelped as the Bio-lizard smashed at them with its tail, before sending out red energy globes. He noticed Shadow picking his way, and immediately followed suit. He heard Chaos yell "Blue! Don't let your rivalry with my brother blind you!" the cobalt hedgehog saw the Bio-lizard whip its head round to face them, and jumped higher as it fired a laser. Shadow wasn't so lucky. He got hit with the beam, and landed heavily on the floor. He cursed, and yelled "how the hell do we _kill _this thing?" Xerius frowned "_not sure…_" Shadow snorted "perspective for a mute one, now think of something!" Xerius glared, before muttering "_maybe, if we attack it as one. That might destroy it!_" Chaos nodded "let's do it!" as one, they leapt up, and attacked with their best moves. The Lizard didn't stand a chance. It blew up, creating a second wave, which Chaos saved them from. They went for the emeralds, but froze as a voice said "well, it would appear we have some intruders."

Xsus had just started to go after the creatures when they all turned tail and swarmed into the castle. Rouge walked up to it with distaste "we're going to have to go in there, aren't we?" Amy rested on her hammer "it would seem so…" Cream smiled "well let's do it! We can do it if we work as a team!" Xsus smiled "and we excel at that!" he raised his blade "for the Light!" a few people cheered, but enough to raise everyone's spirits, and everyone charged the base. No one noticed the pair of yellow eyes staring at them, or the figure fade into darkness.

Chaos growled as he turned to face Terrarock "look, get out of our way. Leave the emeralds, and die peacefully, by the Light!" Terrarock shook his head "I cannot do that, as it would mean my demise, and my rule would end…" Chaos interrupted him "as it has done before. Now shut up and leave." Terrarock snapped his fingers, and all the warriors that had been fighting outside flooded in. Terrarock laughed "you have no chance of survival. The group heard a whirring sound, and Terrarock smirked "here comes my latest creation.

Xsus was running through the corridors of the castle, when suddenly Cream pushed him down. He was about to say something, but a blast of hot air smacked him in the face. He heard a whirring sound, and something passed over-head. Rouge yelled "follow it!" everyone did so, and Knuckles muttered "who put you in charge, Bat Girl?"

Chaos frowned as the thing screamed into existence. It was him, Eggman style. The robot's eyes were electric blue, with extra sharp quills, a metallic red paint job, and spiked jet shoes, as well as a motor on its back. Its binders were studded with the colours of the Chaos emeralds. It was basically a metal death machine, waiting to kill everything.

Xsus skidded into the room, and everything turned to face him. He froze, then raised a hand hesitantly "h-he-hello?" Terrarock laughed "ah, is would seem we have the first sacrifice. Come, young one!" Xsus raised a fist defiantly, and an ice blade came into existence. He charged the lord of Darkness, and swung downwards. Cream came into the scene, and yelped as Xsus was stopped, and thrown against the wall. He created an indent, and his was twisted in several painful angles. Cream ran to help, but yelped and leapt back as a blast touched down.

Terrarock snarled "foolish child! You thought you could run free? You shall be the first sacrifice instead!" he aimed a blast, but shot it wildly as a wall of water slammed into him. Xsus was on his knees. He looked weak, but his voice was strong "you… you won't hurt her, Terrarock… I won't let you…" he collapsed, but stood a little "you won't hurt… the ones I care for… none of them…"

Terrarock made a whip of dark energy, and threw it at Xsus, ensnaring the boy. He then proceeded to smash Xsus into every surface available. He took out some of his soldiers, cracked the boy's head on the floor, then smashed him into the wall again, where he collapsed, and didn't move from. Terrarock laughed "foolish boy! You know that even your best fighters are no match for me! You are nothing compared to them. To some you're nothing to them, just like you were nothing to your mother! Which is why you were made an outcast to her!"

Xerius snarled, aiming for a claw in Terrarock's eye. Terrarock noticed the manoeuvre, and dodged, tripping the cat. He smirked "and you, Xerius! Disgraced from your family, swearing never to speak lest risk your heart being broken again, like your sister did!" Xerius growled.

Whilst all of this happened, no one noticed the blue liquid moving and entering Xsus through his half-open mouth. The boy seemed to stir, but only for a second.

Chase leapt forward "you…" Terrarock laughed at him "and your story, Chase! Run out of your own family and chased down, hunted like a wild animal, and doomed to love someone who doesn't love you back!" Katherine leapt forward, aiming a feint to the side, but striking towards the face. Terrarock parried the move, disarmed her, and kicked her halfway across the room. Shadow surged forward, but Terrarock held him in place "and you… poor Shadow! Doomed to be outshined by your brother and sister. They both outdo you, and your brother has the one you care about the most…" he shook his head before turning to Katherine. Maria whispered to Shadow "what was he talking about? 'your brother has the one you care about the most.' What's with that?"

Terrarock laughed as he turned to Katherine, who was struggling to get up "and your story Katherine… I must give a spoiler. The person you hate the most is actually some who should be near to you. Are you ready for this tale? Then I'll begin."

**Cliffy! Heh heh heh! What will happen next? Read, do all that jazz, and find out next time! Read you around, peeps!**


	24. Katherine's tale

***pained sweatdrop* I hope she won't kill me for this... so hi. Welcome to chapter 24. You will probably recognise this off the bat, so yeah, let's just get the reviews done...**

**Cor Amicus: yeah, the pretty one appeared! Lol, Dinos...! Yeah, Xsus got hit... when they first met him (the beach fight) he was in perfect form, but in this he is Chaos 0. Yeah, Sonic would probebly end up in hospital one of these days, from being smothered or hving his head cracked open...**

**Retto: yeah, that was good... 22 names. Yeah, you'll probably remember this one too... *bursts out laughing* you gotta admit, that is quite funny. I gotta hand it to Sandy, she can make an awesome name! My take...? You'll be disappointed.**

**Strife: Terrarock'sa spoiler, and he's Inferno too you. Awesome chapter, (hopefully to cushion you for the disappointment of this chapter...) as for your question... SHadow also likes Maria, but since Chaos got there first, Shadow... you know the rest.I wonder what you'll think of this one...**

**Nomad: *looks between you and Robyn, before knicking a cookie* yeah, I think they would A) go on an angry rave, and B) bow to Eggman's will. A hero needs to be cocky sometimes! Yeah, Xsus is awesome, the lines are great, and the Biolizard is dead! ... I just killed the last Dinosaur... yeah, but Silver and Blaze, they _nneede _to come in around this time, and yeah, Xsus got hurt... don't get mad and turn into a green rage monster!**

**DISCLAIMER: let's say... everything in this chapter, bar my characters and the Sonic characters (who belong to myself and SEGA resoectively), belongs to BlackSandHeart... please don't kill me, sis...!**

**Chapter 24**

Light suddenly appeared and Katherine could see she was in a hospital room. She looked around frantically but didn't see Terrarock anywhere, or anybody else. She looked around with a frown at the sight before her.

There were at least twenty babies in the room all of them wrapped up tightly in warm blankets and making their own noises excitedly. Katherine glanced over and noticed two human girls, twins, looking exactly alike. Both had thin blond hair and big, sky blue eyes. Katherine smiled to herself, they looked cute, innocent, free, and happy. Suddenly, Terrarock's voice appeared and Katherine looked around wildly, trying to locate the voice but it sounded like Xerius' when he spoke. It was telepathically though, coming from nowhere but everywhere.

"_Two twin girls were born… both thought they had bright futures with a loving family, adventures to no end to have together, and each other too. But… things couldn't have been more wrong."_

As soon as he finished speaking, the image of the hospital room faded to black and Katherine looked around nervously, feeling lightweight and useless until light shined down on her once more from an afternoon sun and she landed on a large rock lightly.

She glanced back and saw a large, green, grassy hill before her. Running down the hill were two girls, no more than ages three or four. They looked identical, light blond hair, and glowing blue eyes. The grass flowed softly in the wind, making it look like water.

"Come on, Sierra!" One of the girls cried, wielding a stick that she imagined to be a sword in her hands. "The evil Follower of Darkness is getting away!"

The other girl, named Sierra, frowned. "But… Katherine! It's dangerous out here with snakes and spiders…" Sierra stopped and shuddered and with a shock, Katherine realized that those two girls were Sierra and… herself?

Suddenly, the sky grew dark all around them and the wind picked up. Both girls froze at the bottom of the hill and looked up at the sky with big eyes. From the clouds, two figures dropped down before them and the one named Katherine took a startled step back.

One figure wore glowing white armour. A triangle shaped helmet was on its head and it held a glowing white sword in the other hand. The armour seemed to be literally glowing white in the darkness of the storm. It wore a white cape on its shoulders that floated in the wind.

The other figure wore the opposite coloured armour, glowing black. It was the colour of darkness with a black cape and a square shaped helmet. This one held a midnight black sword in its hand and pointed it to the enemy. The two lunged at each other and started slicing.

As they fought the wind picked up and both girls started screaming in fear. In the distance behind them, Katherine could see the tips of a town that had caught fire and was starting to burn to the ground.

As the girls screamed, both warriors stopped fighting and seemed to notice the girls. They glanced at each other then jumped forward. The white warrior picked up Katherine while the black knight picked up Sierra.

"SIERRA!" The younger Katherine screamed as the white warrior ran away from the two. She outstretched a hand as if desperately trying to reach for the other girl.

"Katherine!" Sierra wailed, reaching her hand out as the black warrior turned and fled with Sierra hanging on its shoulder.

The image faded again and Terrarock's voice was heard again. However, Katherine didn't look around to find the voice, she knew this was just a vision of another past now and he wouldn't try hurting her in the real world while showing her this... for reasons unknown. What kind of messed up world was the one she was in? Why she and Sierra together and looked like twins? So many questions spun in Katherine's mind as she felt lightweight once again.

"_Many long years passed since that fateful day. Sierra grew up to the mastery of darkness by her teacher: Omear and Katherine learned the ways of the light by Windy. It was many, many a year 'till the two met again- for the last time."_

A new image suddenly appeared and Katherine landed silently on top of a cliff. In this image, two armies stood facing each other. One glowed white and the other glowed black and in the front of the line stood two familiar people. Katherine, as the way she was now with long ears, a tail, and sky blue eyes. Sierra stood across from her with black fur, ice blue eyes, and a smirk on her face until she realized who the long eared person was, her long lost twin.

"Sierra," This strange world's Katherine said slowly. She lifted out a hand to Sierra. "Come on, let's go back home and live the way we were supposed to, under the way of the light."

Sierra shook her head. "We both know I can't do that. But, you can come over here! The darkness isn't as terrifying as it was told in children's tales. It's more welcoming and treats people the way they are supposed to be treated."

Katherine lowered her eyes. "I can't do that… I was raised under the way of the light and I'm staying that way. You… you've changed for the worse, Sierra."

Sierra lifted a fist angrily. "No I haven't! I've changed for the better! I'm stronger now than I was long ago. Can't you see? I'm better than I was then! What, are you _jealous_ now that I'm stronger, maybe even stronger then you?"

Katherine growled. "Whatever! We both know I'm the stronger one. I always was and I always will be."

Sierra lifted up her black sword. "Want to run that by me again?"

"Gladly," Katherine hissed, pulling out her white sword. With a pain, both girls realized that these swords were the same ones that their masters used when they fought each other so long ago when they first got separated, but both of them pushed the thought away.

They flew at each other as the army around them charged at each other too. The girls fought like mad, slicing, hacking, dodging, fighting each other. Tears formed in both girls' eyes as they realized the other was nothing like they were before.

"I have to stop you…!" Katherine yelled. "You'll kill everyone if I don't!"

Sierra ignored the comment and punched Katherine in the face. Her sister fell down and looked up in shock as Sierra pointed her sword at Katherine with anger and hurt flaring in her ice blue eyes. Tears streamed down from them as she glared at her sister through the tears. "You… you're nothing like I knew you long ago, Katherine! You're… you're a monster now! A creature of the light!"

"And you're a monster of darkness…" Katherine said slowly and sadly. "You're nothing like Sierra long ago."

"Shut up!" Sierra lifted her sword and brought it down, closing her eyes and not looking as she brought the tip of the blade right through Katherine's body. Katherine let out a gasp and fell backwards then silently died before her.

Sierra glared down at Katherine's body before removing her sword from it. She glared at her enemy as she lied there, dead. The only thing she had left as a family had tried to kill her, refused to join her, left her to die. Her blue eyes looked up at the dark clouds high above her and Sierra lifted a fist angrily as she looked at the clouds. "I'll kill them all! Every last one of them. So another Sierra will never have to suffer like I did again!"

Katherine blinked. If she'd moved anywhere at all, the others didn't seem to show any recognition of it. Then it dawned on her: they'd all seen the vision too. Chaos frowned "but that means…" Terrarock burst into evil laughter "oh, what an interesting ordeal! In some other Dimension, Katherine the Light Giver, and Sierra the Follow of Darkness, the banes of each other's existences, were twins!"

Sierra frowned at the comment as she stepped forward "I do not care if this story is true," she said coldly, "I refuse to believe I am related to any of those… creatures." Katherine just blinked, like she'd come out of a dream that had turned real "wait, what? We're twins…?" she was confused, but the sound of an explosion brought her back into reality. The Followers of Darkness that had been guarding the doors collapsed, and standing at the doorway, was a black cat, with yellow eyes "well, it seems I've missed something. Allow me to partake in this. Perhaps things will be more… interesting."

**Well Rya! Your favourite characters has finally come onto the set! Read, review, do all the good stuff! Read you around, folks! *static***


	25. The Final fight- part 1

**Well, here it is! The final battle begins! Get whatever music you want ready, before you even _think _about reading the chapter! Thanks goes to those who reviewed!**

**Strife: yeah, it was a backstory chapter, but it was still cool? That's good! Read you around!**

**Sandy: yeah, I thought you'd be like that... SPOILERS?! WHERE?! Yep, it ll gets a bit interesting here! *sighs as you run away* so, you flinched through that chapter? Must be doing a good job!Yeah, I put the Xsus/Cream in, seemed like a good idea *laughs as Zap has the skittles* and yeah, Xsus and Maria, good sword ability... _that _could come in handy later on... Read you around, sis!**

**Nomad: last Dinosaur... hah! *grins, then sees Kelly. Sighs* why do your characters get ticked so easily when it comes to character damage...? *shakes head* I'm not even going to bother... yep, FD is in da house! _Now _what are we gonna do  
*parts of robot riot plays* we gonna kick some robot chasis *music switches off*  
*looks a little freaked* ooooookay...! *eyes the music player warily* read you around, sis!**

**UFO: hey! You reviewed! DOesn't matter! Least you did review! Yep, let's kick some bad-guy BUTT!**

**Retto: in my stories he's free to change between human and cat as he wishes... Twenty two instanses of nicknames for Zappio! *PMD2 Croagunk laugh* you believe what you want, mate! Your choice!**

**DISCLAIMER: Light Givers, Followers of Darkness, Terrarock and the new guy go to BlackSandHeart, SOnic and co go to SEGA, whatever's left is mine.**

**Chapter 25**

As the figure walked down the middle, the crowds parted for him, like he radiated death. The Followers of Darkness that were in the crowds bowed. The figure looked at the large amount of Followers of Darkness, then scowled at Terrarock "my, it would seem you've been wasting my resources, Terrarock. No one should serve the dead." He turned to all the people gawking at him "I am Father Darkness, true leader of the Followers of Darkness. An enemy you cannot hope to survive combat with, never mind beat me. I shall not fight today, but you have been warned… I shall depart, with my forces with me."

He melted into darkness, and all the Followers of Darkness- bar Sierra- followed suit. Sierra glared at the team "I shall stay to fight, but after this, I shall kill you all." She sent a harsh glare towards her so called siblings "starting with you, Katherine, Shadow, Chaos." Sonic flashed a grin and a thumbs-up "good to have you on the team!"

Xsus gasped as he woke up. He was in a large room. He froze, remembering what Chaos described Mephiles' mind as. This seemed similar to that description. He heard a sound, and turned to see the water element standing beside him. The boy made an ice sword then prepared a fighting stance. That and his glare didn't match his shaking in fear "what are you doing here? Where are we? What do you want?"

Chaos laughed "_you have no reason to fear, I am in debt to you, for you save me._" Xsus frowned "huh?" he noticed the water element's eyes were green instead of red and black "hey.. you're on our side, right?" Chaos tilted its head slightly "_your… side? I suppose I am, thanks to you. Your free spirit and kind nature has forced all darkness from me._" It pulled a frown, though it was hard to tell "_as for your questions. We are in your mind, Xsus._" The boy looked a little freaked, but somehow managed not to start screaming "and why you're here?" Chaos responded with "_as I said, I am in your debt. I wish to repay that debt by lending you my help._"

Xsus seemed a little more freaking, and tilted his head to the side "your… help?" Chaos pulled a smile "_yes. I may enhance your hydrokinetic abilities, give you resistance to water based attacks, increase your power. Things like that._" Xsus frowned, crossing his arms stubbornly "and you won't take over my mind?" Chaos laughed "_Xsus, my boy. If I was going to take over your mind. I would've by now. I only wish to guide and to help._" Xsus pondered it for a minute, before grinning and sticking out a hand "you have yourself a deal, Chaos." The water element nodded "_now wake, young Xsus. Battle is almost upon us, and people will need your help._"

Chaos-the hedgehog- really wished this hadn't happened. He wished that everything except the attacks had happened: finding Maria again, reuniting with Maria, messing with Sonic, messing around and talking with the other Dimension Jumpers, the double date with Maria, Xerius and Rouge. But no. he had to have the bad stuff. "Good luck is a sham," he muttered as he dodged Terrarock's scythe.

Amy yelped as she dodged the metal Chaos' attack. She said in disbelief "that thing tried to kill me…!" Rouge frowned, aiming a tornado kick into the robot's head "welcome to the real world, Pinky." She examined her work. Metal Chaos now looked like, dented, really angry Metal Chaos. Its hand retracted, turning its binders into guns, and it started firing. Tails frowned as he rolled next to Rouge, pulling Cosmo out of the way of an incoming barrage of hot lead. They heard Omega say "METAL CHAOS IS SWITCHING WEAPONS. ALL FIGHTERS BE WARY." Metal Chaos whirred "Laser mode initiated." A laser blasted where their hiding place was, melting it down. Rouge muttered to the group "thanks for the warning," then flew out of the way of an incoming laser bolt. Tails also took to the air, carrying Cosmo. They all flew back in surprise as a tall wave of water slammed into Metal Chaos.

As the wave died down, they all saw Xsus, standing with a triumphant grin on his face "I did warn him…" he yelped in surprise as Cream launched into a flying tackle, knocking the boy over. Cream buried her face in his shoulder "if you ever do that to me again, I swear I'll…" she burst into tears, and Xsus patted her head "consider me warned, Cream." He turned his attention to the robot, which was sparking. It had gone back to normal, but its eyes were red. Xsus groaned "I think I made it mad…"

Chaos rolled under a scythe strike. A blast of Dark energy smashed against a tree. Xerius snarled, trying to attack, but everyone noticed that dark energy was swirling around him, protecting him. Xerius glared at the force field, then telepathically yelled as the wind picked up "_how are we supposed to destroy this shield?!_" Chaos' face was white "that isn't a shield…" the air stopped, and Terrarock yelled something in an ancient language, sending a blast of dark energy their way. Before anyone could react, Chaos met the blast with his own shield. He managed to reflect into the air, but that took up a lot of his energy. He collapsed to the ground. Terrarock smirked, raising his scythe. He brought it down, but Chaos was yanked out of the way second before the blade could make contact. Chaos turned to look at his saviour "Sierra?"

The girl frowned at him "I kill you, no one else." She went to attack Terrarock, and Chaos sighed "gee, thanks."

Xsus yelped as he dodged a laser. Amy whacked the 'bot round the back of the head, and it fell over. Zap exposed the wiring, and fried it. They turned to see the whole army of other flame creatures, Metal Sonic clones, and Mephiles clones. Knuckles lead the charged, punching the nearest Metal Sonic in the face.

**So, the second part of the final battle appears... tommorow (hopefully!) I'll read you around, see you tommorow!**

**Forums**

**The world of Pokémon RP (Retto the Otter's forum)- forum/The-World-of-Pok%C3%A9mon/121361/**

**Sonic the hedgehog- RP (my forum)- forum/Sonic-the-hedgehog-RP/121634/**

**Songs**

**Robot Riot- Phineas and Ferb**

**Endless Possibilities- Jaret Reddick**

**Final destination- SUper smash bros brawl**

**It doesn't matter (SA2 version)- Tony Harnell**

**Follow me-Kay Hanley**

**We can- Ted Poly, Tony Harnell**


	26. The final battle- part 2

**Hey! Welcome to the Final Battle! Get your music ready *gets Pokémon Black 2- victory is right before your eyes ready* Thanks goes to those who reviewed!**

**Amicus: didn't see the battle coming? Wow! Seemed obvious to me... but yeah, FD is here... *whacks him over the head with a sheild* Read you around, sis!**

**UFO: Xsus is good, Metal Sonic is ka-BOOM, SIerra helped goodguys (now she's the Sierra we know!) and we've got a happy bunny! The army will be destroyed, don't worry. Tommorow will be boring...? Well there might be some fluff (SPOILERS) but I doubt it will be boring! I'll have to listen to that one...**

**Strife: you like the scythe? How about _Mephiles _with a scythe. Chaos tends to be OP? Okay, noted... 10/010? It's all good to me! Read you around, bro!**

**Sandy: so I'm writing Sierra and FD pretty well, huh? That's good! Amicus called him Chaotic Xsus, since it won him her ninja competition. You're there, feel free to join the RP at any time! Read you around, sis!**

**Retto: "look at me! No plan, no backup, no weapons worth a damn! Oh, and something else I don't have: anything. To. Lose!" I planned on using that during the argument with Cel. But Scizorz saved them from my rage! XD Yeah, there's roughly about twenty people fighting an army of... hundred? Two hundred? *smirks* the army loses! Bet on it.**

**DISCLAIMER: *raises eyebrow***

**(music... GO!)**

**Chapter 26**

Xsus ran towards the enemy. He remembered running the gauntlet back in the Light Dimension, and this was a near-perfect version of it. He started forming an ice blade, and went full speed. He slashed down several Mephiles clones, leapt, grabbed a branch, swung, and smashed down on a Metal Sonic's head. He created a blast of water, wand took out a quarter of the fire enemies. Rouge took out a quarter of the remaining Mephiles clones, and Zap destroyed half the Metal Sonics with a blast of lightning.

"Xsus! Zap!" Windy yelled. The two leapt over. Knocking out several enemies on the way. Each put a hand in the centre of their triangle, and focused on their powers. They called on water, Lightning and Wind to do their bidding, they had a pretty big storm conjured up. The enemies stood no chance, instantly sucked in, but the allies stayed on the ground.

After a few minutes, the three stopped, Xsus almost falling over, but the storm had done its job. All that was left of the army was twisted scraps of Metal, a few cinders, and a stench of darkness. Windy frowned as she stared at the castle "in there, I sense there's still some more to go." She headed in, Zap close behind. Xsus followed, with Cream in tow. Tails frowned, waving the others ahead. He turned his attention to Cosmo "you okay, Cosmo?" the Seedrian brushed invisible dust off her dress "I'm okay, thank you Tails."

She blushed "I really don't deserve the care you and the others give me, especially after being a spy way back then…" Tails cut her off with a firm stare "you _do _deserve the care we give you. Don't think so lowly of yourself. You're a good person, and you're important to us… to me, too." He gave off a grin "now, come on!" the two ran in, quickly catching up.

Chaos yelped as he nearly got sliced in half. Terrarock seemed perfectly capable of taking all of them on at once. He frowned "_he's grown stronger since I last fought him. Either that or we're weaker…_" he rolled to the side, then leapt back into the fray, pushing Sierra out of the way and catching the blade on his own. Shadow growled "how do we beat him? He's beating us, and not even breaking a sweat!" realization smacked Sonic in the face "perfect…!"

"Faker," Shadow began, after Sonic told everyone his plan, "that is probably the most idiotic plan I've ever heard come from you… but it might just work." Everyone turned to hear a battle cry, and saw a hammer hit Terrarock in the face. Amy yelled defiantly "that's what you get from trying to kill _my _Sonic!" Maria sweat-dropped and placed a hand on Amy's shoulder "Amy… settle down…" the groups met up into one. Sonic explained his plan, and Knuckles grinned "we have all the emeralds here. Perfect."

Chaos grinned, and yelled "hey, Terrarock! Darkness bites!" Terrarock brought it. He roared, charged, and brought his scythe down, but Chaos dodged, and the blade of the scythe caught in the stone. Terrarock struggled to get it out, and Chaos grinned "now, guys!" Shade looked at him "we need your help for this…"

Chaos nodded, and the three echidnas and hedgehog chanted "the servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart. The user exists to unify the Chaos." Chaos yelled, louder than the rest "Master Emerald, I beg you: Give us Light!" the Master Emerald glowed even brighter, and Rouge turned to Xerius "if this doesn't work, and we die here, I've got something to say… or do…" Xerius frowned "_what are you talking about? We…_" he was cut off by Rouge kissing him.

After a few seconds, Rouge pulled back "love you, Xie…" she yelped as she saw Light energy forming in her palms. She aimed at Terrarock, and the energy fired. She saw everyone else do the same, and she heard Chaos yell "Katherine, to me!" the red hedgehog's body was surrounded by Light energy, as was Katherine's. The two charged the energy till it was too bright to looks at, then flew towards Terrarock at max speed. The hedgehog tried to defend himself, but the scythe was cut in half. Katherine stabbed the hedgehog in the gut, and Chaos went straight through his body.

Everyone watched as the shine died down. Chaos stared at Terrarock as he melted, as he had done before. Everyone felt a slight chill, and Chaos wasn't surprised when Father Darkness, or FD as everyone referred to him as, stepped through, staring at the remains of Terrarock with mock pity "_I _am the true leader of Darkness, remember that, Terrarock, before you try to take over again.." with that, Terrarock dissolved, completely, _forever._

Chaos frowned "well, that's it…" Zap shook his head, and growled at FD "_he's _here." FD snorted, looking a little miffed "oh, come now, Zap! If I wanted to, I would have killed you all by now." Chaos stared at FD "what do you want? Why are you still here?" FD smirked "what I want? To see the world in endless darkness, and to see all light erased." He frowned "it appears you seem… unwise, my friend. Do not underestimate me, I am a tough enemy. I will take my leave now, keep my words in mind." He beckoned to Sierra "Sierra, come with me. I will _not _have one of my best hanging around with the Light."

Before Chaos could make a comment on that, the two disappeared. Maria came up and hugged Chaos "we did it. We're alive!" Chaos grinned, accepting the hug. Katherine and Shadow quickly joined, the latter being dragged slightly. Xsus hugged Cream, and Rouge gave Xerius a hug, which he took after a moment of hesitation. Knuckles smirked "there's only one thing left to do." Chaos nodded "get the Emeralds back to where they belong." With that, he pulled out his Soul emerald, and looked at the other three, who pulled out theirs. In unison, the four shouted "Chaos Control!"

As they left, a pile of rubble from the castle shuddered. A lone Metal Chaos clone stood up, detecting a trace of energy. He located where it was headed, and took off, searching to do whatever it could to complete the original's mission.

**That was a dark ending... read you around, guys!**


	27. Party Pooper

**First things first: sorry for the short chapter! Second... DO NOT READ IF YOU CAN'T TAKE FLUFF! THIS HAS A MOMENT SO BIG IT'LL MAKE YOUR BRAIN EXPLODE! anywho... thanks goes to those who reviewed!**

**Amicus: ah! _That _makes a lot more sense.! Yeah *glances at the Metal Chaos Clone* this'll be interesting...**

**Sandy: *facepalms* knew that would happen  
Chaos: *smirks at Windy*  
Breaking Benjamin, huh? KEWL! Yeah, FD, the next character to be put in his place. Terrarock is owned, and a cute Rouge/Xerius moment! We've got _two _pairings in _one _moment! This'll be fun! *scowls at Zap* you could've just blocked her way, you know...**

**Strife: yeah, Rouge and Xerius! Dark ending! You like? WEWT! Read you around, bro!**

**Retto: still at twenty two, huh? And we're nearly done... *pouts* hmm... 'I am the Doctor' I've heard, but what's the other one? I'll go check! *scowls* and it's gonna do a lot, just see in this chapter...**

**Nomad: *yelps* don't smash your computer! Yeah, the storm, I read one of my favourite book, and it hit me, so I scribbled that one down first chance I had. Shadow... you can't accept when someone's idea is better than yours...  
Shadow: I'm the Ultimate life-form. No one is better than me in all things!  
Chaos: actually, two people are: myself and Katherine. eep in mind you _were _the last experiment.  
*frowns while the two argue* anywho, yeah, Metal Chaos clone. Uh oh...**

**DISCLAIMER: *raises eyebrow***

**Chapter 27**

Chaos grinned as Angel Island rumbled slightly, before rising into the sky. The view was perfect. Maria smiled as she stood next to him, and he said "Mobius' sea and sky. I love them both." The two grinned as they heard Sonic yell "hey, Love birds! Get down here!"

There was a slight party coming on, but Chaos couldn't shake something was off. He mentally reviewed the list. Terrarock was down, his army had gone with him. FD and his armies had returned to the Light Dimension. He grinned, shaking himself out of his thoughts when he saw Xsus running around, playing with Cream, Cheese and Nightshade. He laughed and warned "easy on the sugar, Xsus. You're hyped up as it is, and we're on a floating Island, you know!"

Knuckles walked up to the red hedgehog, and muttered "someone get me some rope and a gag. Someone needs to shut that kid up…" Chaos laughed "relax, Knuckles! Nothing's gonna go wrong! Knuckles frowned "you don't sound sure…" Chaos admitted: he was trying to convince himself. He still couldn't shake the feeling. He nodded "I am sure." Knuckles shrugged, and went to try and find the other echidnas.

The evening went on, and Chaos was relaxing on a tree branch. He heard Xsus go "Chaos! Come on, I wanna show you something!" the hedgehog grinned, rolling out of his place and landing safely on the ground. Xsus motioned for him to follow, before making the 'shush!' motion "keep quiet…! Chaos went as quiet as possible, and came through the bushes. He grinned. Inside was a Chao garden. Chaos' own Chao and Cheese were mingling freely with the wild Chao. Chaos saw Maria and Cream sitting there already, and he took a place next to Maria.

The golden hedgehog grinned "look at this…!" she gestured to the Chao garden "this is amazing!" Chaos nodded "there's a few more known ones spread across the area. There's one in a Station Square hotel." Maria stifled a laugh "you're joking, right?" Chaos shook his head "nope. It was a kid's play area, but kids stopped using it, and the hotel owner liked Chao, so she revamped it to become a Chao garden. He shut up, and pointed at something "watch this bit…"

Some of the Chao were carrying rocks, and suddenly they started glowing. A fountain emerged from the pond, and the area underneath was full of glowing stones, so the water was shining different colours. The Chao started floating around aimlessly, looking for something but not finding it. Maria caught her breath "this… this looks even more beautiful than the view of the planet when we were on the ARK…!" Nightshade and Cheese flew up to them, and the Chao started pairing up.

Maria stared at Chaos, who frowned "according to Nightshade, the Chao are having a dance. They wish for us to join." Xsus yelped "I don't dance!" Chaos shook his head "neither do I, but Nightshade just kept saying 'listen to the music, and you'll do fine' I think we just focus on the music and each other, not the actual dancing."

A different colour Chao, pink, stepped forward, and produced a strange instrument. And the pairs started dancing to it. Chaos felt the moves come naturally to him. He didn't think, just went with it. The song was a slow one, and it seemed fitting. Chaos kissed Maria on the cheek, and whispered "love you," in her ear.

After a few more minutes of dancing, the two pairs (three, counting Nightshade and Cheese) stepped out of the Chao garden. Cream smiled warmly at Xsus "that was…" Maria finished, a little breathless "amazing!" Chaos grinned "our special secret, I think?" everyone nodded in agreement: they wouldn't speak of this unless it was any of them alone, or with each other.

They met up with everyone else. Katherine eyed them suspiciously "where were you?" Xsus grinned "exploring?" Sonic grinned, muttering "classic, classic." Knuckles smirked "exploring, eh?" Chaos frowned, then his eyes opened wide as he caught onto Knuckles' comment "by the Light Givers! Knuckles, you weren't suggesting what I think you were, were you?" Knuckles laughed "maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. You'll never find out."

The party continued, and Chaos felt the strange chill in the air again, like he had before. He muttered "something's not right here… I don't…" he was about to say something, but Maria yelled "Chaos! out of the way!" he was pushed out of the way, and he heard someone's breath catch. He turned, and gasped, a mix of fear and sadness going through him "what, Maria? No!"

He glared at the cause of the laser currently running through his friend's body: a clone of his Metal Doppelganger. He growled, and charged it. Everyone heard the commotion, but no one, not even Sonic, was expecting the speed of which Chaos was showing. He smashed into the 'bot, driving a blade through its 'stomach', before hilt smashing it in the head and smashing its visual sensors, before ripping out its core processor. And, just for good measure, he lightly tapped it with his foot, and sent it toppling over the edge of Angel Island and into the Sea below, where it exploded.

**So the Metal Chaos is gone, but the damage is done. Read what happens in the next chapter! Read you around, guys and girls!**


	28. you're not leaving me this time

**Sorry for the late chapter! I have no excuses! Thanks goes to those who reviewed!**

**Sandy: *shakes head at the pun* wow... yeah, Maria. Don't ask me how I'm so calm, cause I don't know myself. *stand there awkwardly* is there anything I can do t help...?  
Chaos: *blushes slightly, before smirking* that might be you and Silver soon... *laughs*  
Read you around, sis!**

**Strife: okay, but you gotta admit, that was an awesome moment! Yeah, that was a downer... read you around, bro!**

**Retto:24 nicknames! Yeah, Maria... _again_...**

**DISCLAIMER: why should I bother? You already know what I do and don't own!**

**Chapter 28**

The white hot spike of rage that had been running through Chaos had left him, and he ran over to Maria, who was staring at the perfectly round hole in the centre of her body. She laughed weakly "killed twice, huh? Just my luck…" Chaos shook his head "you're not dying this time…" Maria sighed "too late…" her eyes started closing, and Chaos whimpered, pulling her into a hug "please… don't leave me… I barely managed the first time, if it happened again…" he examined her face. She was teary eyed too. She whispered "I- I… I love you." Chaos responded calmly "and I, you." He pulled her in for one final hug, before he heard her last breath.

He laid her on the floor, where she stayed, eyes closed, unmoving. She could've been sleeping, but Chaos knew that wasn't the truth. Katherine rested a hand on Chaos' shoulder "by the Light Givers… Chaos, I'm so sorry this had to happen again…" Chaos frowned "I can't lose her… not again…. There's has to be some way to get her back!" everyone winced at the hurt rage in Chaos' voice. A couple turned away, eyes welling up. Chaos stared at them "none of you? Nothing?" he pounded his fist into the ground "this wasn't supposed to happen "THIS _ISN'T **RIGHT!**_"

Sonic frowned, then said "actually… there might be a way…" Chaos whipped his head around "please… tell me…" Sonic grinned "remember when we took Solaris down? I got myself killed, and we used to Chaos emeralds to bring me back?" Silver nodded "I remember that! You were brought back with the emeralds and a kiss, if I remember correctly?" Sonic nodded "exactly! We have everything here, right?" he turned to Knuckles, who nodded "everything's here. We can get this done whenever.

Everything was set up. Maria was set in a circle of the Chaos emeralds. As they rose, Chaos tried not to think about the way her arms dragged behind her. He leant down and whispered "you remember all the good times, right Maria? Going to the forest, the games we played? Everything up until now that we've done? Me and you, huh? I don't want to go on without you. You promised you'd never leave me."

The emeralds shined a little brighter, as if understanding Chaos' words. The red hedgehog continued "please, for my sake, for everyone here, come back to us…" he took her hand, and a single tear dropped onto her fur. It was silent for a minute, until Chaos felt a light squeeze on his hand. He saw Maria stir, and her eyes opened "Chaos…?" she landed safely on the ground, and the emeralds started spinning. The storm that had built up dispersed, and the Chaos emeralds flung themselves to the outer areas of the planet.

Maria looked around "I'm… alive?" Chaos hugged her, and the two kissed. There could've been a whole crowd the size found at concerts, but to them, it was just the two of them. Chaos pulled away "you had me worried then…" the two hugged again, and Katherine and Shadow joined in. Cream smiled "see, Xsus? Miss Maria is okay!" Xsus simply grinned. The battle had been won, and they'd all survived!

Chaos grinned, making his way towards Xerius. The cat nodded, and the two gave a firm hand shake. Katherine smirked "okay, lil' bro. What do we do now?" Chaos grinned "I have one question…" he turned to Xsus "what gave you the power boost?" Xsus grinned, rubbing the back of his head "your namesake…" Jason frowned "the water element? It didn't possess you, did it?" Xsus chuckled "if it had possessed me, I wouldn't be talking to you like this. I would be swinging an ice sword around, trying to attack you and yelling 'DIE!' like a madman…"

The group chuckled at the joke, and Shadow frowned "well, what will you do now?" Zap shrugged "I don't know… return to our home Dimension, I guess?" Xsus pouted "aww! Can't we stick around for a little longer, Mister Zap?" Zap chuckled "I don't see why not… and please, Xsus, don't call me 'Mister Zap.' I prefer Zap."

Behind him, Windy muttered "Zig-zags," to Katherine, who smirked, trying not to laugh. Windy stepped forward "I suppose we have a bit of time to kill before the next attack on the Light Givers…" each Light Giver there made a sour face, like they didn't want to help.

Chaos smiled "guess that settles it! You're staying around for a while!" he looked around "now, I think we should drop the 'Floating Island' idea. I like it here on Angel Island, but I prefer my feet on solid ground." Sonic nodded, agreeing "without the chance of falling head-first into water…" Chaos turned to the Emerald guardians "are you coming? You did as much work here as everyone else." Knuckles turned to his echidna companions, and they nodded. Chaos grinned, his blade raised and glinting in the Sun "VICTORY!" everyone responded to his call, apart from Shadow, Omega, Xerius and Chaos the water element.

Xsus frowned as the Water element stared at him. Cream tugged on his arm "Xsus? You coming?" the cat gestured for her to go on ahead "I've got to do something first. Go. I'll catch up." With a frown, the rabbit turned and followed the rest of the team. Xsus headed towards the Water element, and the Master Emerald.

Chaos nodded as Xsus stepped towards it "_good. You came._" Xsus looked at the Water element "you helped me, and you said you had something for me. I felt it would be right for me to approach." Chaos smiled at the cat "_you've been raised well, Xsus. May you continue to do so. I sense a lot coming for you._" It gestured for the Master Emerald "_touch it, and you shall see what I mean._" Xsus did as requested. He touched the Master Emerald, and a vision passed through his mind.

**What could the vision be? Find out, int the next (and last) chapter! Oh, and before I forget! I need a name for a mysterious character! Please send any suggestions through PM or review!**

**Songs**

**Skyfall- Adele**

**That's all, folks!**


	29. The fight is won

**Well, this is it. The last chapter. This chapter was actually completed... yesterday. I was doing a lot, and I never actually finished it till yesterday, so forgive me if its rushed. Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Sandy: *laughs at Zap* its true and you know it, Ziggy!  
Chaos: *smirks* brought it on yourself!  
Yeah, they're all second timers! I can give you another- Hazel Levesque! It's neither of those, sis. As for the character... I'll post the description at the end of the chapter. Read you around! (for the last time this story! :()**

**Nomad: *smirks* exactly! Yeah, fluff. Sonic has a _second _good idea, and Mister Zap. Best. Nickname. Ever. Period. So yeah, a vision, you might find ait either cute or confusing...**

**Amicus: yeah... I could see that coming... yeah, all these epic quotes.**

**Retto: 25 names! Well... twenty six, since I count Mister Zap as one, but whatever! Soul emerald, remember? The return, all that? Technically, she's immortal, but there's nothing the Chaos emeralds can't do... so far. The character will be at the bottom**

**DISCLAIMER: *shakes head***

**Chapter 29**

In the vision, Xsus saw himself. His was playing around with Cream in a Chao garden. The image showed the future, he could tell, and it was the future he always dreamed he'd have: a carefree, relaxing one with all his friends. He heard his future self say "you know Chaos and Maria?" Future Cream smiled "I know, it's been two weeks since they got married, right?" Future Xsus nodded "yeah. I hope we end up like that one day…"

Xsus blushed as he heard his Future self say that. He knew he liked Cream, and the two were a couple, but he couldn't imagine himself proposing to her. Like it had started, the vision faded, and Xsus looked at Chaos, stunned "that's my future?" Chaos nodded "_it shall be as you want it, as long as you make that happen._" Xsus nodded, and Chaos reached out to touch Xsus. Where he touched, an emblem appeared "_that shall increase your power. Farewell, Xsus, Dimension Jumper, Light Giver. May we meet again._" Chaos dissolved into a puddle of water, and Xsus nodded, following Cream.

Chaos grinned, one arm around Maria, and the other held a glass of juice. The group were on the beach, having a beach party, as per usual to the group's plans. Xsus grinned, running up to the ocean, and yelled "hey, look guys! Water!" he tripped and fell into an oncoming wave, and stayed under for a few moments, where he popped his head up "I'm good!" the group laughed (apart from the usual, silent ones) and Xsus flung a little water Chaos' direction "hey Chaos! Think fast!"

Chaos turned to get a face-full of water. He laughed and said "better be ready, Sugar Rush Kid, cause here I come!" he sent a blast of water the cat's way, and proceeded to follow, when he saw something in the forest, a pair of yellow eyes. Chaos frowned, and changed direction. Maria rested a hand on the hedgehog's shoulder "Chaos?" the red hedgehog looked at his friend "it's okay, I need to check something." He continued walking towards the forest, and towards the figure.

Chaos rested his hands on his blades as he faced FD. The cat simply sighed "oh, come now. You know that you are unable to defeat me." Chaos growled "what are you doing here?" FD chuckled "I bring a warning. Do not under estimate me. I am far more powerful than Terrarock, and the lot of you had trouble defeating him. Aim for the bottom feeders, like you should, as that's where you belong."

Chaos growled, taking out his blades and aiming to slice the cat's head off. Milliseconds from contact, the cat faded into darkness, and laughter echoed around the trees. "_You fool. Dark will reign supreme, and you shall be crushed to nothingness._" Chaos yelled out "we'll see about that, FD! I'll see you on the battlefield!" the laughter continued, then faded out. Chaos heard a rustle, and turned to see Katherine, stone-faced "I saw everything."

Chaos sighed "you really think he's that strong?" Katherine shrugged "I'm no Xerius, but I sense we'll find out pretty soon. But whatever happens, we take it on, together." The two made a hand-shake, before Katherine grinned "now, come on! Maria's getting worried!"

Katherine turned tail, and started heading back towards the beach. Chaos muttered "you wanna envelope this dimension in darkness, dark face? Give it a shot." He followed Katherine back to the beach, and the party continued

A year later, everyone heard the commotion. The Light Givers came into Sonic's Dimension, and Zap said "once again, they're at it." Shadow smirked "do they honestly think they can get away with it?" Maria put on the determined smile that she had become famous for during her times fighting. She seemed a lot more at ease with combat, even though she still tried to avoid it.

Sonic grinned "Tails, little bro, time to fire up the Tornado!" Katherine laughed "this will be fun. Time to kick some darkness butt!" Chaos nodded "okay, we're all here… let's go!" As they headed into the fight. Chaos looked around at all the couple he'd seen grow and develop. Xsus and Cream, Xerius and Rouge, Knuckles and Shade, Tails and Cosmo, and, most recently, Silver and Katherine. Then he took time to look at the most, yet least developed relationship, himself and Maria. He swore to himself then and there, none of his friends would have to suffer a loss of a friend like he had. Not once, not ever. He brandished his sword, which glinted in the sun "_FOR THE DIMENSIONS!_"

**And scene! This is it for me, today! Soon it will be my next story! Look out for 'Shadows of a Chaotic Past'... keep in mind, however that this was a story written before you guys helped me out, so it might be short, and it might not be well written... oh**

**1) favourite chapter!**

**2) favourite part!**

**3) favourite pairing!**

**4) favourite song from my suggestions!**

**Oh, and here's the character!**

**Names:?**

**Gender: male**

**Species: cat**

**Looks: sandy blonde fur, cold blue/gold eyes**

**Siding: none**

**Nature: simillar to FD (hint, hint!)**

**That's it folks! Read you around!**


End file.
